Blueberry
by Myllie
Summary: Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? - Combien de fois vais-je te le dire Bee, non je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec toi, jamais, tu m'entends? – Mais je croyais que les Potter adoraient les rousses! Quand un Albus Potter se fait poursuivre par une rousse enragée au prénom fruitier… Ça donne ça !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T (juste pour être certaine)

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Après avoir lu quelques fanfictions sur le couple Albus/OC, une idée m'a germée dans la tête et je me suis empressée de l'écrire.

Bonne lecture!

.

**Chapitre 1: **She's ferocious

- Ceci est inadmissible, gronda Mcgonagall le visage crispé en une moue réprobatrice.

Pour m'éviter d'autres vociférations de sa part, je baissai les yeux et regardai mes jointures rougies en signe de regret.

- Frapper un étudiant de la sorte est I-NAC-CEP-TA-BLE. Poudlard n'est pas un lieu pour des bagarres infantiles…

Ah non, celle-là, je ne l'encaissais pas, me prenait-elle pour une conne?

- Des bagarres infantiles!? Potter est celui qui s'est moqué de mon frère. Et pourquoi? Parce que mon frère est schizophrène et qu'il croyait avoir des oiseaux jaunes à pois roses dans sa tête. Potter est un imbécile, un vrai de vrai imbécile!, rageai-je scandalisée.

- Calmez-vous Miss Bee et assoyez-vous, intima la directrice en pinçant ses lèvres, augmentant au passage les rides qui en grignotaient déjà le contour.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que, lors de ma tirade, je m'étais levée. Je me rassis, ronchonnant à moitié.

- Je parlerai personnellement avec M. Potter de sa conduite. Quant à la votre, je souhaite ou plutôt je vous exige de cesser ce type de comportement. Tant que je vivrai, se bagarrer à la moldue ne sera pas permis à Poudlard sous peine de grosse sanction. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- Oui, professeure, c'est compris.

J'hochai la tête pour appuyer mes dires.

- Et je vous prierai d'aller vous excuser auprès de M. Potter.

- Quoi? Jamais, ce petit morveux ne mérite que de croupir…

- Maintenant Miss Bee, je veux que vous alliez vous excuser immédiatement, m'interrompit-elle.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit _immédiatement_.

Elle devint rouge, sa tempe gauche palpitante. Son corps osseux sembla souffrir sous le coup de l'émotion et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la table. J'acquiesçai mollement et filai en manquant de peu de me faire étrangler par une mamie vieille de 100 ans, ce qui tout compte fait réduisait les risques que son cœur s'arrête sous l'impact d'un trop-plein de colère.

Le chemin vers l'infirmerie se fit en ruminant. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que ce con de Potter devait recevoir des excuses de ma part. D'accord, j'avais peut-être dépassé les bornes en lui brisant le nez et en lui fracturant deux côtes, ce qu'il était fait fragile tout de même! En y repensant, le son qu'avait fait son nez quand mon poing l'avait heurté m'avait grandement satisfaite. Je sais, je n'y étais pas allée de main morte, mais quand on s'en prenait à mon frère schizophrène et, en générale, aux démunis, je voyais rouge. C'était toujours comme ça, les plus forts ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se moquer des plus faibles. J'abhorrai cela, encore plus que ceux qui prônaient l'extinction des roux, au du moins ceux qui croyaient qu'on n'avait pas d'âme. À ceux-là, je les faisais bouffer des feuilles remplies de merde de chenille. Mais les types comme Potter, ceux-là, je ne pouvais pas les sentir. Grosse tête et chevilles enflés, ce gars-là ne pouvait entrer dans une pièce sans qu'on perçoive l'immensité de sa bêtise. Son ego atteignait des proportions démesurées et tout cela parce que son père dixit l'élu avait sauvé le monde à 17 ans. Il était donc né avec une montagne d'yeux braqués sur lui. Popularité en bas âge, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étonner de sa vantardise. Par contre, son frère était son exact opposé, d'un calme olympien à toute épreuve même quand je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'asticoter plus que nécessaire. La moue qu'il faisait après méritait tous mes efforts déployés. À chaque fois que je pensais à lui, mon cœur frétillait de bonheur et lucioles, papillons, coccinelles dansaient la macarena dans ma tête. Mon corps, quant à lui, sous l'effet des hormones avait une furieuse envie de se coller au sien pour, au passage, lui arracher des vêtements. Dommage qu'il ne pouvait me supporter ni en peinture…

Je pénétrai dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh, le sourire un peu niais vu que je pensais toujours à un certain garçon. J'avais même complètement oubliée la raison de ma présence jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge se fasse entendre au fond de la pièce. Je tournai mon regard vers le bruit et découvris Potter père assis à côté de Potter mère qui tenait elle la main de Potter fils premier dixit chevilles enflées, tandis que Potter fille était assise au pied du lit, jouant aux échecs avec le meilleur des Potter, le mien bien entendu. En somme, j'étais devant la famille Potter au complet, le seul intrus était un homme roux d'une quarantaine d'année, bedonnant et souriant de toutes ses dents comme si j'étais la blague du siècle… mmm de quoi se méfier.

- Oui? Est-ce que je peux t'aider?, demanda le sauveur du monde, rien de plus étonnant de sa part.

Je n'étais pas impressionnée par sa personne, il était vrai qu'il dégageait une prestance sans égale, mais je pouvais aisément soutenir son regard émeraude, teinté d'une douleur profonde, sans que je m'évanouisse comme, avais-je ouïe dire, certaines personnes.

- Papa, c'est elle la fille qui m'a frappé, lui chuchota Potter, son énorme tête dépassant des draps blancs.

Je manquai de m'étrangler de rire en apercevant le bandage qu'il avait autour de sa tête et qui couvrait son nez. Potter mère me fixa sévèrement, m'avertissant peut-être d'essayer quoi que ce soit de nouveau contre son fils. Comment de telles personnes, vénérées par l'entièreté de la population sorcière, ont pu engendrer un emmerdeur comme lui? Bon, je sais, en voyant leur deuxième fils, on leur pardonnait un peu.

- Je suis venue m'excuser…, commençai-je

- À la première oui, tu t'excuses pour mieux me frapper plus tard, s'exclama James Potter dont la présence de ses parents le rendait davantage courageux.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas lui arracher les yeux.

- Sache Potter que je viens ici avec la seule intention de suivre les consignes de notre directrice, donc, voilà, je m'excuse. Mais la prochaine fois qu'il te tentera de te moquer de mon frère ayant des problèmes de santé mentale, ce n'est plus mes poings que tu recevras, ce sera ma baguette dans l'œil, grinçai-je menaçante.

- C'est des menaces? Papa, écoute-la, elle me menace, dit Potter d'une voix geignarde.

L'homme roux s'esclaffa, se bidonnait littéralement.

- Ron, s'écria Potter mère, sûrement vexée de voir que son propre frère se moquait de son fils.

Il fit de grands efforts pour s'arrêter. Albus Potter, quant à lui, me regarda sévèrement, ressemblant trait pour trait à sa mère, et je lui offris un clin d'œil coquin. Lily releva sa tête rousse du jeu d'échecs version sorciers pour nous jeter un regard attentif.

- James, cette fille à raison, tu ne peux pas continuer à te comporter comme un gamin de six ans. Nous t'avons appris certaines valeurs et se moquer des gens comme son frère n'en fait définitivement pas parti.

Voilà, Harry Potter avait tout dit. Hum, j'aimais cet homme! Pas que je ne l'aimais pas avant, il avait quand même tué un mage noir très puissant et il méritait nos plus amples éloges, mais là chapeau, me donner raison quand son fils venait de subir mes coups de poing, fallait le faire.

- Oui, pour ce coup-là, tu as agis comme un vrai con James, s'enquit Albus.

Mon cœur se remplit d'une autre couche de fierté, mon Albus Potter venait de me défendre. Je pouvais maintenant mourir en paix. D'accord, c'est vrai, défendre est un grand mot, mais il a quand même pris mon parti. Tralalilalère, c'est qui la meilleure?, avais-je envie de dire à Potter premier du nom. Ce dernier offrit à son frère un regard meurtrier.

- Ça va Al'? Je pense que je t'ai pas sonné, rétorqua-t-il le visage dur.

Albus semblait sur le point de jeter une réplique acerbe dont il avait le don, mais sa mère mit une main sur son épaule, ce qui l'abstint de continuer les piques.

- Ça suffit les garçons. James, c'est à ton tour de t'excuser, fit Harry Potter le ton calme.

Albus ressemblait davantage à son père qu'à sa mère, même regard, d'une intense couleur émeraude à faire tomber les midinettes par terre, même cheveux décoiffés dont je rêvais de passer mes doigts et même tranquillité se dégageant de ses pores. L'emmerdeur lui portait le même sourire que son oncle. Et la petite Lily? Comme sa mère je dirais, un regard espiègle. Une petite fille sûrement toujours prête à semer le trouble, elle avait l'air d'une adorable peste à l'égale de moi-même.

- Mais pourquoi? C'est elle qui m'a frappé, s'écria l'aîné.

Il aurait fallu qu'on lui lance une pelle pour qu'il redécouvre l'intelligence.

- Laissez faire M. Potter, je n'en ai rien à faire de ses excuses, il devrait plutôt les donner à mon frère. Sur ce, M. et Mme Potter, M. Weasley, Cervelle d'écureuil, Lily, Albus chéri, je vous quitte. Au revoir, dis-je en partant d'un pas assuré et faisant voler élégamment mes cheveux cuivrés.

_Après la sortie de la jeune fille, la jolie famille resta dans la pièce légèrement surprise._

- Albus chéri?, s'enquit immédiatement Ginny Potter, les sourcils interrogatifs.

Albus Potter secoua ses cheveux d'ébène qui devinrent encore plus si possible décoiffés, tandis que Ron Weasley riait sous cape.

- Oui… en fait, c'est un peu gênant (raclement de gorge pour se donner contenance). Elle s'est mise dans la tête que j'étais l'homme de sa vie, avoua Albus dont la vue de ses mains devint forte intéressante.

Ginny et son mari échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Et pourquoi ce sourire?, demanda Lily Luna avide de curiosité.

Ginny fit un geste à Harry de prendre la parole.

- Votre grand-père, mes enfants, pensait que votre grand-mère était la femme de sa vie. Alors, il passait son temps à lui demander de sortir avec lui, elle refusait toujours, mais elle finit par consentir lors de sa septième année à Poudlard. Et nous voici maintenant, dit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, légèrement nostalgique, comme cela lui arrivait si souvent, d'une époque et de personnes dont il ne connaîtrait jamais réellement.

Les enfants Potter se regardèrent pendant deux secondes.

- Ouuuh Al', tu es un vrai coquin!

- Quoi? Je n'ai pas envie que cette espèce de folle fasse partie de la famille, s'écria James à la suite de sa sœur.

- Elle ne fera pas partie de la famille, soyez-en sûr, elle m'énerve trop pour que cela puisse être ne serait-ce qu'une éventualité, bougonna Albus.

Ginny éclata d'un rire franc suivi de près par Harry et Ron.

- Moi, en tout cas, j'ai envie qu'elle fasse partie de la famille. Avec une fille comme ça, nos réunions familiales seraient encore plus divertissantes. Vous avez vu sa répartie, j'adore, s'exclama Ron se frottant les mains avec une certaine délectation.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, rien de moins étonnant que la réaction de son oncle. Il manquait juste tante Hermione pour le remettre à sa place.

- Elle me rappelle un peu toi Gin', sourit Harry en regardant sa femme amoureusement.

Ginny lui répondit avec un regard langoureux jusqu'à ce Ron fit stopper la scène embarrassante de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami en proie à des idées guimauves avec un claquement de doigts. Harry revint à la réalité et se tourna vers son fils aîné, la mine sévère.

- Bon, James, parlons de ton cas…

_Pendant ce temps, une rousse arriva enfin dans sa salle commune. _

Il fallait que j'aille parler à mon frère, il était fâché avec moi depuis la bagarre parce que supposément je n'avais pas le droit de prendre sa défense. Mon cul ouais, pas le droit de le défendre, si je ne l'avais pas fait, où est-ce que Potter et ses amis seraient rendus avec lui, hein? J'allais lui dire ma façon de penser sur…

- Et puis Berry chérie qu'est-ce que Mcgonagall t'as dit?, demanda mon meilleur ami coupant ainsi net mes divagations.

Berry chérie? C'était moi. Mon prénom au complet étant Blueberry Bee. Original oui, archi-laid aussi. Et chérie? De trop. Celui qui avait osé le prononcer n'était autre que Scorpius Malfoy, un aristocrate blond dont le magnétisme en était tel qu'on avait toujours envie de briser en morceaux son visage de cire parfaite pour qu'il arrête de nous attirer. Il était assis sur le divan à côté de mon autre meilleur ami, Louis Weasley. Ce dernier avait le visage constellé de minuscules tâches de rousseur, ce qui était accentué par ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien. Il était plus petit que Scorpius et dégageait, à l'inverse de lui, une certaine maladresse. Et puis, il fallait que je le dise avant que toute confusion s'installe, ces deux-là s'attiraient comme des aimants, cela en était même dérangeant pour quiconque se trouvait à proximité. Il manquait toujours de peu pour qu'ils se sautent dessus, s'arrachent les vêtements sauvagement et se mettent à s'embrasser à s'asphyxier. Cela avait commencé il y a quelques temps, je dirais trois mois, précisément depuis que Louis avait aperçu Scorp' en train de coucher avec un autre garçon dans leur dortoir commun. Louis qui me l'avait raconté m'avait avoué non sans gêne qu'il désirait depuis ce moment son meilleur ami. Il avait même été étonné de savoir son ami homosexuel, ce que je lui avais répondu en lui riant au nez. Scorp' n'avait jamais caché ce côté de lui, en tout cas, c'était trop évident pour tenter de l'occulter. Il était si beau avec ses yeux d'un gris d'acier, dégageait tant de charisme que même les garçons les plus hétéros ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir du désir envers lui. Pour une fille comme moi, cela en devenait, à la longue, très écœurant.

- Elle m'a demandé de m'excuser auprès de Potter. Vous imaginez! C'était un vrai calvaire, me plaignis-je en m'affalant entre les deux.

Leurs genoux jusque là étaient collés imperceptiblement et je coupai donc court à leur appétit sexuel. Ils croyaient que je ne le voyais pas, mais un aveugle aurait pu le remarquer. Cela sautait à plein nez. Malheureusement, ils étaient convaincus que ce n'était pas réciproque et restaient donc chacun de leur côté avec leur frustration.

- Oh ne sois pas si dure avec mon cousin, protesta Louis.

Je le fusillai du regard, tandis que Scorpius se chargeait de lui asséner une claque derrière la tête.

- Ton cousin est un parfait imbécile, rétorqua Scorp'.

- Mais l'autre est divinement beau, soupirai-je.

Mes amis secouèrent leurs têtes et partirent à rire devant mon air niais.

- Il faudrait sérieusement penser à te faire une cure de désintox d'Albus Potter.

Ouais, ce ne serait définitivement pas une mauvaise idée, sinon je devrais me coltiner son binoclard de grand frère pour le reste de ma vie. Une vraie horreur.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite viendra plus tard!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T (juste pour être certaine)

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Voici le chapitre 2 en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Il est, j'avoue, un peu court, mais le prochain sera plus long, promis.

Bonne lecture!

.

**Chapitre 2**

- OK Berry chérie, ta garde-robe est affreuse, s'exclama Scorpius.

Je grinçai des dents, il savait à quel point je détestais être appelée de la sorte. Cela m'horripilait et il adorait m'enrager. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Louis sortir un de mes nombreux chandails et le fourrer dans le tas qu'avait formé Scorp'.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez faire exactement?

- On nettoie, me répondit Scorp'.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit, m'écriai-je indignée lorsque Louis pris la pile de vêtements pour le lancer hors du dortoir des filles.

Scorpius balaya mes protestations par un revers de la main.

- Tout est tellement noir, dit-il simplement.

- Oui et alors? J'adore le noir!

Dans les faits, je me vêtais d'habits noirs pour une raison plus profonde. Le noir symbolisait le deuil que je portais, plus précisément le deuil de ma génération. J'étais en grande affliction devant les maux de notre société. Le noir représentait la surconsommation, l'hypersexualisation, la pollution, la détérioration de l'environnement, l'extinction des espèces et plus encore. Ainsi, je n'achetais que des vêtements noirs, mais bien entendu, cette couleur ne me mettait pas en valeur selon mes chers copains.

- Et puis, comment êtes-vous arrivé ici? demandai-je furieuse en m'apercevant qu'en effet, ces jeunes hommes n'avaient aucune chance de rentrer dans le dortoir des filles dû à un sortilège ancien qui protégeait les escaliers.

- Par la cheminée, pas vrai Louis?, répondit Scorp' le sourire en coin.

Je respirai. Un, deux, un, deux… Mon psychomage me disait de compter ma respiration lorsque j'étais sur le point d'exploser vu que mon agressivité m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

- C'est parce que les escaliers nous considèrent techniquement comme des filles, affirma Louis tout sourire.

- Bande d'homos sans cervelle, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Je restai assise sur mon lit, les bras croisés pour montrer à mes meilleurs amis mon mécontentement. À ce moment, surgit de la salle de bain Michelle Tong, une fille avec qui je partageais le dortoir, avec une serviette enroulée autour de son corps nu et lavec es cheveux trempés. Scorpius et Louis la regardèrent et lorsque celle-ci s'aperçut de leur présence, elle poussa un cri suraigu et se cacha dans la salle de bain.

- Je suis désolée Mich, ces deux tarés sont montés et m'obligent à regarder le massacre qu'ils font à ma garde-robe, lançai-je derrière la porte.

- Tu peux me passer les vêtements sur mon lit, s'il te plaît Blue, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je lançai en même temps que je donnai à Michelle ses habits un regard noir aux deux tarés. Scorp' haussa les épaules avec un air de je-m'en-foutisme total comme si le fait d'avoir vu une fille couvrement nue lui importait peu, ce qui devait être vrai, il ne s'intéressait qu'aux hommes. Louis, quant à lui, prit dans ses mains une chemise noire et la jugea du regard en l'étalant sur le lit d'une de nos camarades.

- Tu sais ce que je pense…, commença-t-il.

- Non et je m'en fous, le coupai-je.

- …qu'au lieu de jeter tes vêtements…

- Tu es con? On ne jette pas les vêtements!

- …on pourrait les teindre d'une autre couleur, termina-t-il.

- Bonne idée, faisons ça, on demandera de l'aide aux elfes, ajouta Scorp'.

Je me levai, furibonde.

- STOP, je refuse, criai-je, rouge de colère.

- Oh, oh! Louis, elle commence à faire sa scène.

- Prévisible. Cher Scorp', je propose la fuite.

- Excellente idée très cher.

Ils prirent chacun une pile de vêtements dans leurs bras et partirent à courir. Je m'élançai à leur poursuite immédiatement. Scorpius s'esclaffa comme un dément, tandis que Louis peinait à descendre les marches. Il fut à deux doigts de tomber, s'emmêlant dans ses propres jambes. Ce moment de maladresse me permit de lui sauter dessus, il s'étala lourdement sur le plancher de la salle commune. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers le bruit causé par la chute. Certains, habitués à nos querelles publiques, détournèrent leur attention et d'autres continuèrent à nous observer.

- Argh, Blue, tu es lourde, s'exclama l'imbécile que je venais d'écraser.

- Ça t'apprendra à m'enlever mes vêtements, dis-je en lui donnant une claque derrière le crâne.

Sa tête cogna contre le bois. Je le tins, un bras derrière son dos et mon genou coincé sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il gémit.

- Pouvez-vous essayer de faire moins de bruit? J'essaie de lire, se plaignit quelqu'un à notre gauche.

Je reconnus tout de suite la personne qui avait parlé. Mon Albus était assis sur un des divans de la salle commune, un épais livre entre les mains. À la vue de mon prince charmant, mon cœur partit dans une cadence plus élevée que la normale. Louis s'aperçut de mon trouble.

-Hé cousin, pourrais-je avoir un peu d'aide?, supplia Louis.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux. Ce geste me fit soupirer, il était tellement beau. Louis profita de la faiblesse que son cousin me causait pour se dégager. Il me poussa durement à terre et je m'affalai à ses côtés, puis il partit en courant avec mes vêtements.

- Connard, reviens ici, criai-je impuissante pendant qu'il traversait le portrait.

Je restai couchée en forme d'étoile sur le plancher, ruminant de sombres pensées.

- Tu sais Bee, tu aurais tellement pu utiliser ta baguette, m'informa Albus, employant le ton qu'un parent adopterait pour se moquer gentiment de la bêtise de son enfant. Sauf qu'avec lui, cela se rapprochait de l'insulte.

- Une baguette? Mais pour quoi faire? C'est toujours moins drôle avec une baguette, lui dis-je en me levant.

Il me jeta un air exaspéré.

- Ton comportement est ridicule, ajouta-t-il pendant que je m'approchais de lui.

- C'est parce que tu as un balai coincé dans le cul.

- Et tu es aussi d'une vulgarité.

- Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me trouver attirante, renchéris-je en m'asseyant sur le divan à ses côtés.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si, continuai-je m'approchant encore plus de lui.

Mes cheveux touffus cachèrent sa lecture et nos nez se collèrent presque. Il me regarda d'un air atrocement blasé pendant que je fondais littéralement devant ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. J'aurais pu passer des heures à l'observer et à étudier sa composition faciale.

- Tu ne m'attires même pas pour deux noises, avoua-t-il.

- Mmm… je pense que si, alors tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi?

- Tu m'énerves! Tu ne pourrais pas me lâcher et aller déranger quelqu'un d'autre, vociféra-t-il les joues rouges.

- Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis, oui, mais je reviendrais pour toi Albus chéri, répliquai-je en me redressant.

Avec une petite tape sur la tête, je le laissai tranquille. Il reprit sa lecture non sans me lancer auparavant un regard qui tue. En retour, je lui offris un grand sourire.

J'entrepris alors de me diriger vers la tour de Griffondor pour parler à mon grand frère. Il était le seul de notre famille à avoir atterri dans la maison des courageux. Quant à moi, dès le berceau, ma mère avait su que j'appartenais à Serpentard. Elle m'avait raconté que je buvais tout le lait maternel même quand je n'avais plus faim et que je m'amusais à martyriser mes deux petites sœurs dans le seul but d'obtenir ce que je voulais. Un vil serpent que j'étais. L'âge m'avait soi-disant calmé, me faisant adopter d'autres méthodes pour obtenir mes désirs et mes envies. Dorénavant, mon deuxième plus grand but dans la vie était de sortir avec Albus Potter, un Albus Potter amoureux de moi, bien entendu (mon premier but étant de devenir une joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle pour gagner des tonnes de gallions et ainsi avoir l'occasion de pouvoir aider les enfants mal nourris et mal traités de notre planète tout en profitant de faire un travail que j'aimais). Et pour ce faire, il fallait que je déploie des méthodes de persuasion efficace combinées avec mes atouts féminins, ce qui, pour dire vrai, se révélait ardu. De toute façon, même si Albus refusait mes avances, je ne me décourageais pas. Je savais qu'il allait finir par succomber, il était quand même l'homme de mes rêves. Mes yeux pétillaient chaque fois que je nous imaginais nous réveiller ensemble dans notre lit commun avec tout plein de tendresse et de baisers. Je fus coupée dans mes pensées par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, c'était le tableau qui gardait la tour des griffons.

- Mot de passe, dit-elle en me regardant à peine.

- Scroutt à pétard.

Je traversai le portrait et saluai d'un hochement de tête mes camarades de classe assis devant la cheminée de leur salle commune. Contrairement à celle des Serpentards qui arborait le noir et le vert de manière froide, dans la salle commune des Griffondors, il y régnait du rouge bienveillant et du jaune doré chaleureux. Et aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, j'adorais venir ici pour réfléchir et pour faire une mise à jour de ma vie. Devant la chambre de mon frère aîné, je cognai. Il m'ouvrit la porte, me fixa pendant deux secondes et referma la porte aussitôt.

- Noah, s'il te plaît, ouvre-moi, je suis désolée, m'écriai-je.

Il fit comme demander et me laissa entrer. Dans sa chambre, il régnait un intense bordel. Des piles de livres ornaient les murs par dizaines et ses vêtements traînaient partout sur le plancher. Le soleil pénétra par la fenêtre et révéla la présence de poussière. Comme Noah était atteint de schizophrénie, la directrice avait choisi de ne pas le placer dans un dortoir en commun pour éviter que ses camarades de Griffondor aient peur de lui durant ses malaises. Ainsi, Noah ne partageait sa chambre qu'avec la poussière, les livres et lui-même. Toutefois, cela n'empêchait pas que ses camarades se moquent impunément de lui, dont l'horrible James Potter. Je me fis un chemin dans son désordre. Lorsque je m'assis sur son lit, recouvert d'un édredon rouge, il grinça bruyamment. Noah entreprit une fouille archéologique à la recherche d'un objet quelconque. Je me raclai la gorge pour attirer son attention.

- Pour ce qui s'est passé hier…

Il se tortilla, évitant mon regard.

- Te souviens-tu au moins de ce qui s'est passé hier?, lui demandai-je pour être certaine, mon frère vivait dans sa propre planète où le temps n'était pas le même qu'ici.

Noah jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, une manière qu'il avait de se défiler, et hocha la tête d'un mouvement imperceptible.

- Je suis désolée, d'accord? Je n'aurais pas dû frapper Potter, m'excusai-je le regardant droit dans ses yeux verts eaux.

Il soutint mon regard pendant deux secondes pour ensuite reporter son attention sur un point invisible à ma gauche. Il s'agita de nouveau et continua sa recherche intensive me laissant planter là dans son énorme chaos, ce qui signifiait que la conversation était terminée. Je soupirai, je savais qu'il était fâché, je le devinais à son visage fermé, à ses lèvres pincées et à sa moue sérieuse. Et bien évidemment, il m'évitait, il ne voulait aucunement m'accorder de l'attention. Cela me blessait, je n'aimais pas quand mon frère m'en voulait. De plus, je savais que c'était de ma faute, employer la force n'était jamais la meilleure solution. Noah sortit finalement de son fouillis un livre rectangulaire qu'il dépoussiéra avec son chandail.

- Tiens Blue, tu peux lire ma bande dessinée, dit-il en me le tendant.

Je lui offris un sourire éclatant. Son geste représentait un symbole de paix, il me pardonnait. Un bec retentissant sur la joue, je partis le laissant avec un léger sourire qui révélait une adorable fossette. En sortant de sa chambre, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec le garçon le plus horrible que la Terre n'ait jamais porté, plus communément appelé James Potter. Il fit une grimace l'enlaidissant davantage. Bon, d'accord, il possédait un certain charme selon plusieurs filles, mais pour ses défauts en quantité astronomique et par principe, le nom laideur lui allait comme une seconde peau.

- Bee, cracha-t-il.

- Potter

On se regarda en chiens de faïence, prêts à s'attaquer. Un garçon en caleçon passa près de nous, bouscula accidentellement Potter et s'excusa faiblement. Je pouffai de rire et fit de même, heurtant son épaule d'un coup dur. Ne pas perdre son temps avec des sots, telle était ma devise. Je descendis les marches et me mis en mode chasseresse. Mon but: trouver mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils allaient voir de quel bois je me chauffais.

.

Fin du deuxième chapitre, je compte poster chaque deux semaines environ. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Bonjour, bonsoir, voici le troisième chapitre. Et comme promis, ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent. Merci encore pour les reviews.

Bonne lecture!

.

**Chapitre 3**

Scorpius me fit son fameux sourire en coin, celui qu'il empruntait pour séduire. Par contre, il savait très bien qu'il en fallait plus pour m'amadouer. Au milieu du couloir, dans l'aile droite du château, on se regarda. Je haussai un sourcil, prête à en découdre sauvagement. Grâce à un sortilège de lévitation, mes vêtements flottaient à sa gauche dans une pile plus ou moins propre et colorée. Par Merlin, elle était colorée! Je grinçai des dents.

- Je te déteste, lâchai-je furibonde.

- À l'amour comme à la guerre Berry chérie. Nous le faisons pour ton bien.

Quel idiot! Je rageais intérieurement. Ce type allait bientôt se transformer en un ex-meilleur ami.

- Je sais très exactement ce qui est bien pour moi. Le noir est ce que je préfère, tu devrais aimer la personne que je suis et non celle que tu penses que je devrais être, répliquai-je férocement.

- Ce sont de jolies paroles, mais elles n'atteignent pas mon cœur, déclara-t-il moqueusement.

J'imaginai que cela m'apprendra à traîner avec un Malfoy. Leur famille était reconnue chez les sorciers pour leur fourberie et leur ruse. J'avais juste craqué, tout comme les autres filles, par son sourire d'Adonis. J'étais évidemment piégée depuis le début, je venais seulement de m'en rendre compte maintenant. J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct la première fois que je l'avais vu, mais paraît-il que cette journée-là, il avait complètement disparu suite à ma rencontre avec le seul et unique Albus Potter. Jour mémorable qui restera à jamais marquer dans mes souvenirs.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fous avec toi, déclarai-je.

- C'est parce qu'aucun être sur Terre ne peut me résister, encore moins une midinette comme toi.

Avais-je oublié de mentionner que les Malfoy étaient aussi arrogants, vils, méchants, égoïstes, égocentriques, hautains, vantards, mesquins…? J'en étais là dans ma liste lorsqu'un mouvement à ma droite me déconcentra. Louis venait d'apparaître dans mon champ de vison. Essoufflé, il sécha ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Le reste de mes vêtements suivaient avec lui. Et il y avait du rose. Du rose? DU ROSE. QUOI?

- Nom d'une bouse de dragon, vous n'avez quand même pas osé? Du rose? Pourquoi du foutu rose? Il y a des millions d'autres couleurs et vous avez pensé à du rose! Je déteste le rose. C'est horrible le rose. Je hais le rose. J'exècre le rose. Je ne suis pas une fille qui porte du rose. Le rose, c'est pour les barbies, pour les bébés, pour les vieilles mamies, pour les perruches. Argh, c'est nul, nul, trop nul le rose, explosai-je d'un coup, devenant malgré moi rose à mon tour.

- Et ce fut comme cela que Blueberry Bee gagna le record de l'utilisation du mot rose le plus souvent discriminé dans un discours, se moqua Scorp' avec le ton d'un commentateur sportif.

Louis me regardait avec de grands yeux surpris.

- Je ne savais pas que le rose te ferait cet effet. On n'a qu'à changer la couleur, tu sais, dit Louis d'une voix douce.

Voilà ce que j'aimais chez Louis : si Scorpius était la flamme qui rallumait le feu, Louis, au contraire, était celui qui calmait le jeu. Ma colère descendit d'un cran lorsqu'il vint me serrer dans ses bras chauds. Il sentait bon, il était apaisant. Je demeurais tout de même fâchée, mais comme mon psychomage le disait : « Enferme la colère dans un endroit de ta tête et ne la ressort que quand elle te sera réellement utile. Et n'oublie pas de pardonner à ceux qui t'ont offensé. » Selon lui, cette dernière phrase sortait tout droit d'une prière récitée à un type mort sur une croix. Tragique. M'enfin, Scorp' se tint loin de notre câlin à deux comme chaque fois qu'on se laissait aller à des moments d'affection. De nous trois, il était le moins enclin à offrir des étreintes. Sa famille d'aristocrates possédait des êtres froids, non charnels, et il avait hérité de cela.

- Blue

- Berry

Oh non, pas elles. Je me retournai avec une grimace. Anna et Emma, les deux monstres qui me servaient de petites sœurs jumelles, se tenaient en face de moi, le sourire plein les dents.

- Alors, si l'on a bien entendu, commença Anna.

- Tu portes maintenant du rose, termina Emma.

Quand l'une commençait une phrase, l'autre la finissait. À Pourdlard, on les avait surnommées « Fred et George Weasley : le retour II » puisque le retour I était constitué de James Potter et de Roxanne Weasley, la fille du dudit George Weasley. D'autres, beaucoup plus osés, les surnommaient « Fred et George Weasley : la vengeance des seins ». Ceci était dû au fait qu'elles possédaient toutes deux d'énormes paires de seins à à peine treize ans, ce qui, je l'avouais, me rendait extrêmement jalouse. J'avais hérité de la non-existence. Heureusement qu'Albus s'intéressait davantage à l'intellect d'une fille qu'à son physique.

- C'est ça, sortez immédiatement de ma vue, m'écriai-je en les chassant avec ma main.

- C'est impossible…

- Maman a une lettre pour toi, finit Anna.

- Ouais, ouais, donnez-la-moi et partez.

Emma me tendit la lettre, elles attendirent.

- Non, je ne vais pas la lire à voix haute, dis-je en sachant très bien ce qu'elles espéraient de ma part.

Anna secoua sa tête rousse, tandis qu'Emma haussa les épaules. Elles partirent bras dessous bras non sans me jeter avant des sourires machiavéliques. Je savais qu'elles allaient finir par connaître le message de cette lettre. Ces pestes obtenaient toujours tout, l'espièglerie était incontestablement leur caractéristique première. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours, pas vrai? Le plus malheureux pour moi était qu'en plus de les côtoyer à la maison, il fallait que je me les coltine à Poudlard aussi. J'ouvris la lettre et reconnus l'écriture de ma mère. Scorpius et Louis lurent par-dessus mon épaule.

_Blueberry,_

_Je suis au courant de ce que tu as fait à James Potter et je veux que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais, est-ce clair? Si cela se répète à l'avenir, cela entraînera de grandes conséquences. Pour l'instant, j'ai contacté le Dr Curtiss et il a consenti à se déplacer jusqu'à Pré-au-lard pour une séance de thérapie. Tu t'y rendras lors de ta prochaine sortie au village samedi prochain, donc interdiction de ne pas y être. Et je ne veux surtout pas de jérémiades. Tant que je ne vois pas une amélioration de ton agressivité, tu continueras à voir le Dr Curtiss. _

_Sur ce, la directrice et moi t'avons à l'œil. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Maman_

_P.S. de papa : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies battu le fils de cet imbécile de Survivant. Je suis fier de toi! Ça c'est mon bébé! _

_P.S.S. de maman : Les encouragements de ton père ne changent en rien nos décisions concernant les thérapies. _

- Mon père est fier de moi! Oh yeah, c'est qui la meilleure fille de la planète? C'est moi!, dis-je en sautant.

- C'est tout ce que tu retiens de cette lettre?, s'étonna Louis.

- Il me semble que c'est écrit que tu recommences des thérapies, rajouta Scorp'.

- Je sais bien les copains, mais le Dr Curtiss est cool, je n'ai aucun stress avec ça, lançai-je radieuse.

Autrefois, j'aurais peut-être rechigné, mais cette fois-ci, je voulais absolument parler avec mon psychomage de mon problème Albus Potter. Il était d'une écoute attentive, cela faisait partie de son travail, et donnait de très bons conseils. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de mes meilleurs amis. Une présence féminine réconfortante manquait dans les parages quoiqu'avoir des amis gais pouvait être jugés également… hum, non définitivement pas. De retour dans notre salle commune, je montai dans mon dortoir, récupérant de manière brusque mes vêtements moldus des bras de Scorp' et de Louis. Je les rangeai ensuite par couleur dans mon placard et je tins à deux pinces ceux colorés en rose que je jetais négligemment dans le fond de ma valise. Il me restait quand même mes robes de sorcières noires, le pull et le pantalon que je portais. Ces derniers, je les cachais précieusement. Plus tard, à l'insu de mes amis, j'irais porter mes vêtements aux elfes de maison qui eux connaissaient la formule pour les teindre efficacement d'un claquement de doigts. Je réservais donc quelques noises à cette intention puisque depuis quelques années maintenant, les elfes de maison à Poudlard recevaient un pourboire pour leur labeur. Ils avaient même un salaire minimum et des congés, ce qui autrefois ne se voyait nulle part dans le monde magique. Par contre, cette loi s'appliquait seulement en entier à Poudlard puisque plusieurs sorciers d'Angleterre s'opposaient à la mise en place d'une telle règle dans toutes les maisons et dans tous les établissements. Actuellement, Hermione Granger, ministre de la justice magique de Grande-Bretagne, s'acharnait pour obtenir que cette loi couvre tout le pays. Je luttais moi aussi pour l'assentiment de ce projet, ayant rejoint le mouvement la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, S.A.L.E pour les plus habitués. Bon, tout cela pour dire qu'avec mes amis les elfes de maison et avec quelques mornilles, mes vêtements recouvreront leur couleur d'origine.

Le jour même, en soirée, je m'installai avec Louis et Scorpius pour manger dans la Grande Salle. J'étais affamée, je me servis donc des patates et du poulet, je mastiquai furieusement pour soulager mon ventre vide. L'école, c'était épuisant.

- C'est trop bon, dis-je en savourant la nourriture.

- Tu pourrais essayer de ne pas m'en envoyer dessus, tu manges comme un porc, s'exclama Scorpius, la mine dégoûtée.

Quelques-uns de mes postillons avaient atterri sur sa manche et il les essuyait avec sa serviette d'un air dédaigneux. Je continuai à attaquer mon poulet en délaissant sa remarque habituelle sur ma façon de manger. Il exagérait toujours.

- Tu pourrais rivaliser avec mon oncle Ron, ria Louis de bon cœur.

Je lui souris, la bouche pleine. De l'aperçu que j'avais eu de son oncle, il m'avait semblé être un homme fort sympathique et fort jovial. La comparaison ne m'offusqua donc pas. Penser à l'oncle Ron me fit tourner la tête vers un de ses nombreux neveux : Albus. Il était attablé à côté de Rose Weasley, sa meilleure amie, avec les Griffondors. Bien qu'Albus provienne de la maison Serpentard, ce qui surprit tout le monde même lui lors de la répartition, il passait la majorité de son temps chez les griffons, car c'était là que se trouvait la plupart de membres de sa famille. La fille Weasley discutait avec lui avec le visage sérieux que tous lui connaissaient. Ses cheveux d'un brun roux étaient attachés dans une natte où plusieurs mèches s'en échappaient. Elle paraissait souvent plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était par sa manière de s'habiller et de se coiffer, mais dès qu'on lui parlait, on savait qu'on avait affaire à quelqu'un de plus intelligent que nous. Pour lui avoir à quelques prises adressé la parole, je savais que je ne pouvais rivaliser avec elle. Cependant, question Quidditch, je la surpassais largement. Nous avions toutes deux un poste de poursuiveuse dans nos équipes respectives et lorsque nous jouions contre, ma férocité l'emportait sur son esprit analytique. On se vouait alors une haine amicale qui ne durait que pendant les matchs. Par contre, une fois sur les bancs de l'école, je devenais affreusement jalouse d'elle. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé d'être à sa place, assise à côté de l'homme que je désirais le plus ardemment sur cette planète? Combien de fois avais-je souhaité être elle pour qu'Albus m'apprécie juste une seconde, une heure, un jour? Pour que je puisse partager ses joies comme ses peines? Cela ne me sera jamais donné si Albus continuait à me virer de bord chaque fois que je lui parlais. Je me détournai de la scène qui se jouait devant moi, c'est-à-dire les éclats de rire qui émanaient de Weasley et de Potter, pour me concentrer sur le plafond magique. Aujourd'hui, le ciel présentait les teintes roses et violettes d'un coucher de soleil, la lune commençait à apparaître de manière imperceptible, puis d'un coup, elle était là, pleine et resplendissante.

- Shirley te regarde.

Scorp' avait parlé et s'adressait visiblement à Louis. Celui-ci répondit par un haussement d'épaules significatif.

- Je pense que tu lui plais, rajouta Scorp' en appuyant sa supposition par un hochement de tête, montrant ladite Shirley.

Effectivement, la fille de Serdaigle observait Louis à la dérober, les yeux remplis d'une émotion que je voyais trop souvent dans le miroir lorsque je me regardais. Le désir, c'était ce dont je parlais. Le désir pour celui qu'elle convoitait. Scorp' avait vu juste, il avait d'ailleurs un talent pour ces choses-là, comme un sixième sens féminin que je n'avais manifestement pas. Louis quant à lui ne s'apercevait de rien et ne répondit pas au soupçon de notre ami, ce qui semblait rendre impatient notre blondinet. Il voulait une réponse. Je souris, il voulait ainsi s'assurer que Louis ne la trouve belle ou qu'il ne lui plaise d'une quelconque façon. Je secouai la tête, dépitée devant la lenteur que manifestaient mes amis.

- Tu la trouves jolie? demanda Scorpius.

J'écrasai mon front sur la table, faisant vibrer les ustensiles et les assiettes. Par merlin, où était la subtilité? À mon avis, perdue très loin.

- Ouain… dans son genre, j'imagine, répondit Louis de façon plutôt évasive, ce qui n'aidait certainement pas Scorp' à comprendre les méandres de son cerveau. Blue, ta tête pèse-t-elle trop lourd?

Sa question mit fin à la conversation antérieure. Je soulevai ma tête rousse pour les regarder de manière éloquente. Je fus coupée dans mon effort de communication avec eux par un cri strident. Le son était sorti de la bouche de Rose Weasley. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle et nous vîmes un hibou agripper sa chevelure. Aïe, cela devait être terriblement douloureux. Albus s'escrimait à chasser le volatile de ses mains, puis, d'un sort, Hugo Weasley l'expulsa. Tiens, qui est-ce qui n'utilise pas sa baguette quand il le faut?! Le hibou échappa une lettre rouge. Nous retînmes tous notre souffle, nous savions tous ce que signifiait une lettre écarlate. Rose Weasley la fixa avec une horreur évidente, tandis qu'Albus se rassit bien calmement. Pour une impulsive telle que moi, sa zénitude m'épatait. Et puis, ce que nous attendîmes tous et ce que d'autres redoutaient arriva, la beuglante s'ouvrit d'un coup.

- ALBUS POTTER…

Albus ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

- … JE T'AIME COMME UNE FOLLE. JE VEUX ME MARIER AVEC TOI ET AVOIR DES ENFANTS AVEC TOI. TES YEUX ÉMERAUDE ME FONT CHAVIRER ET JE MONTE JUSQU'AUX ÉTOILES EN PENSANT À TOI. MON CŒUR FAIT BOOM BOOM QUAND JE TE VOIS. JE T'AIME, JE VEUX QUE TU SOIS LE PÈRE DE MES ENFANTS. EST-CE QUE TU VEUX M'ÉPOUSER? DIS OUI, JE T'AIME.

Le hurlement qui se croyait romantique finit par mourir et des confettis roses et rouges éclatèrent à la suite de l'autodestruction de la beuglante. La Grande Salle plongea dans un silence total et fut aussitôt assourdie par les sifflements moqueurs des Serpentards à l'encontre d'Albus. Les Poutsouffles semblaient trouver cela ab-so-lu-ment mignon, tandis que les Serdaigles retournèrent à leur occupation barbante. Les Griffondors restèrent surpris et ne pipèrent mots. Grand frère Potter arborait le visage de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire frapper par une massue. Franchement hilarant. Quelques professeurs trouvaient la situation drôlement amusante, d'autres semblaient ennuyés par le discours. Mais moi, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était à : « C'est qui cette garce qui ose imaginer sa vie avec _mon_ homme que j'aille lui mettre mes poings dans la figure! » Scorp' et Louis rigolèrent à n'en plus finir, déplorant le niveau littéraire du message. Pourtant, dans tout ce carnage, je sentais les regards pesés sur moi, ils ne pouvaient imaginer quelque d'autre que moi écrire ces inepties vu que je passais mes journées à trouver un moyen de sortir avec lui. Je fus déçue de remarquer que mes propres camarades pensaient que je pouvais recourir à une méthode aussi révélatrice pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Pardi, j'étais une Serpentarde, pas une simplette de Poutsouffle! Ce n'était certainement pas l'avis d'Albus qui se dirigeait maintenant à grands pas dans ma direction. Je vis mes sœurs, assises au bout de la table s'observer avec une mine complice. Oh, les garces, les pestes, les…

- Bee, m'interpella Albus rageur.

L'intensité qu'il mit dans mon nom me fit tressaillir. La tempête allait se déchainer injustement sur moi.

- Potter, dis-je en omettant l'« Albus chéri » de toujours de peur que sa colère ne s'intensifie.

Je sentais les autres nous regarder ouvertement.

- Comment oses-tu m'écrire une beuglante aussi nullissime? s'écria-t-il.

- C'était exactement la question que je me posais. Comment quelqu'un peut-il écrire un truc aussi nul? Et en plus te l'envoyer par une beuglante?

- Bee, ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton.

Oh, oh, il s'énervait. Je devais avoir fait quelque chose de bien grave pour que cela arrive, mais que disais-je? Je n'avais strictement rien fait.

- Si tu crois que c'est moi qui aie écrit ce truc, tu me déçois fortement. Je croyais que tu me connaissais un tant soit peu, ripostai-je.

- Il n'y a que toi qui en a après moi, cingla-t-il.

- Ah, tu crois ça? Serais-je la seule sous ton charme? Tu es bien idiot de penser ça quoique pour t'avouer la vérité, c'est moi la meilleure petite-amie que tu pourrais avoir, rajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

- On ne peut pas discuter avec toi Bee. Tu retournes tout à : «Tu veux sortir avec moi Albus chéri?», me singea-t-il.

Oh lala, il pétait les plombs.

- Hum, je te le conçois, mais je te répète, ce n'est pas moi qui aie envoyé la beuglante, lui assurai-je.

Je levai les mains en signe de paix. Suspicieux, il me jeta un regard perçant.

- Alors, qui est-ce? demanda-t-il un sourcil levé et les bras croisés.

- Sincèrement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Ça doit être une fille légèrement timorée si tu veux mon avis.

- Je n'en veux pas de ton avis, dit-il en me foudroyant des yeux.

Il se retourna, soulevant sa cape dans un geste théâtral.

- Mais est-ce que tu veux quand même sortir avec moi? lançai-je, le sourire grossissant.

- NON

Cette réponse négative eut le mérite de refroidir mes ardeurs. Louis me fit asseoir d'un coup de manche sec pendant que Scorp' s'esclaffait bruyamment.

.

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes des précédents chapitres et de celui-ci. Je révise au moins vingt fois avant de poster, mais cela m'échappe parfois. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si oui, une review est un excellent moyen de me le dire. xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Coucou la compagnie, voici le chapitre quatre en espérant que ça vous plaise,

Et un grand merci aux revieweurs!

.

**Chapitre 4**

Devant le miroir, je m'observai attentivement. Une tignasse rousse indomptable, des taches de rousseur sur les joues et le nez, des cernes violets sous des yeux bruns, un visage pâle, des lèvres minces, je me plaisais. Clairement, j'étais une fille dans la moyenne, même plus que la moyenne. Je n'avais jamais douté de mon pouvoir de séduction, mais ce dernier n'était pas suffisant devant la tête dure d'Albus Potter. Il me fallait plus, mais quoi donc? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. De plus, j'étais une fille intelligente selon mes notes élevées Je n'étais pas superficielle ni mesquine, je ne me comportais pas comme la dernière des gourgandines. Certes, j'avais des défauts assez flagrants tels que mon impulsivité et mon orgueil, mais cela n'empêchait pas les autres de deviner mon côté tendre, ma façon de vouloir être Mère Teresa, mon ambition à recréer le monde sur de nouvelles bases. Alors que devais-je faire pour que l'homme de ma vie se rende compte que j'étais celle qu'il lui fallait? Devais-je lui montrer mon amour d'une autre manière? Voulait-il des gestes romantiques et sincères? Voulait-il que je déchaîne ma passion sur lui pour qu'il comprenne que je l'aimais? Devrais-je l'embrasser? À coup sûr, il me repoussera comme tant de fois auparavant. Et lui, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de moi? Cela ne lui coûtait rien, d'essayer d'avoir une relation, de me laisser une chance. Peut-être qu'il cherchait quelqu'un à son image, plus calme, plus sage, plus responsable, plus réfléchie? C'était cela, j'en étais certaine, mais je n'allais toutefois pas devenir une autre juste pour ses beaux yeux. Désespérée, je ne l'étais pas.

- Eh ho Blue. J'ai besoin des toilettes, s'écria Marjorie, une camarade de Serpentard qui partageait le dortoir avec moi.

- Un instant.

Des cheveux emmêlés et un peigne brisé plus tard, je descendis pour rejoindre mes amis qui m'attendaient dans la salle commune. Ils affichèrent un sourire joyeux à ma vue et j'agrippai leur cou.

- Aujourd'hui mes petites cacahuètes : direction Pré-au-lard, m'exclamai-je.

- Et séance avec le Dr Curtiss, rajouta Louis.

J'avais hâte de voir ce monsieur-là. Rien de mieux que de débiter ses problèmes pendant une heure. Cela avait le mérite d'enlever du poids sur le cœur. Nous partîmes manger notre petit-déjeuner, puis nous sortîmes à l'extérieur pour nous rendre au village sorcier. Cette matinée ensoleillée était propice au piaillement des oiseaux, ce que je détestais, ils me mettaient les nerfs en pelote. Le froid s'insinuait cependant dans nos manteaux légers d'automne et une bourrasque glacée me fit grelotter. Louis me frotta les bras pour me réchauffer et Scorp' m'enfonça son bonnet sur la tête. Décoiffé, ce dernier dégagea ses cheveux blond platine de ses yeux d'une manière que nous pouvions qualifier de ridiculement sexy. Quelques filles qui passaient par là s'excitèrent en le voyant, elles partirent à glousser et sortirent leurs plus beaux atouts, ce qui voulait dire qu'elles posèrent et firent ressortir leur poitrine. Louis sembla gêné de ce manège qui évoquait dans mon esprit la parade amoureuse animale dans laquelle les femelles tentaient d'attirer le regard du mâle dominant. « Laissez-moi vous dire, mesdames, que Scorpius Malfoy n'était dominant qu'au lit avec des hommes (il faut spécifier, eh oui) », pensai-je. J'analysai tout de même leur comportement pour pouvoir les appliquer quand il sera mon tour de me mettre en faveur devant un mâle. Lorsqu'elles firent hors de vue, j'imitai leur démarche sensuelle et leur posture évocatrice, ce qui ma foi me donna l'impression d'être étrangère à mon propre corps. Scorp' fronça les sourcils, se demandant clairement ce que j'essayai de montrer. Louis s'esclaffa tout bonnement.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça Blue, observe, dit Louis.

Il se dandina et finit par un trémoussement du popotin. J'éclatai de rire. Scorp' s'attarda sur le derrière de mon ami plus longtemps que la normale l'exigeait.

- Ah non! Vous ne l'avez pas du tout, regardez et apprenez du maître, lança le blondinet.

Il marcha, un pas devant l'autre, à la façon d'un mannequin professionnel. Louis tenta de l'imiter, mais il ne fit que trébucher et s'écroula durement sur l'asphalte. Mon rire redoubla en force, j'étais à moitié écroulée à terre tellement ils semblaient ridicules. De vrais bouffons.

- Hey, ne te moque pas de moi, se vexa Louis, les cheveux dans la poussière.

Scorp' l'aida à se relever et passa une main sur son corps pour lui retirer la saleté. Profiteur, va! Si cela avait été moi, il m'aurait dépoussiéré d'un coup de baguette. Ce n'était pas que je m'en plaignais, mais je voyais clair dans son petit jeu. Louis maugréa pour la forme et nous continuâmes notre route en marchant comme les communs des mortels. Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes mes pestes de sœurs. Parfait. Je leur pris chacune une oreille et les tirai vers le bas.

- Aïe, aïe, Blue, s'écria Emma.

- Lâche-nous, ordonna Anna en employant un ton plaintif.

- Pas avant de me dire si c'est vous qui avez envoyé la beuglante à Potter, menaçai-je.

- Voyons Blue, tu leur fais mal, s'inquiéta Louis pendant que mes sœurs se donnaient à cœur joie dans leurs gémissements.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Ceci était une affaire de famille! Scorpius paraissait comprendre ce concept vu qu'il sortit une pomme de nulle part et croqua dedans sans nous porter attention. Je devrais être vexée par le manque d'intérêt qu'il me portait, mais la vérité était que j'aurais fait de même si c'était lui qui torturait ses sœurs s'il en avait… ou peut-être pas.

- Alors?, insistai-je.

Emma fit semblant de pleurer, ce qui brisa le cœur tendre de Louis. Anna tenta de se dégager, mais j'étais plus forte. Je ne détenais pas le poste de batteuse dans mon équipe de Quidditch pour rien.

- D'accord, c'est nous, avoua Emma d'un ton pleurnichard.

- Je les lâchai.

- Bien. Vous allez le dire à Potter.

Anna afficha un air mauvais digne des filles pourries gâtées qu'elles étaient.

- Et pourquoi ça?, demanda-t-elle les bras croisés.

- Parce qu'il ne me croira jamais si c'est moi qui lui dis, affirmai-je en prenant la même posture.

- Donc, une de nous va finir par lui dire, résonna Emma.

- Et ce ne sera pas nous, dit Anna.

On se regarda sans ciller des yeux pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité jusqu'à ce que l'une de nous daigne avouer son échec. Je vis Emma se retenir de baisser les paupières, tandis que mes yeux se remplissaient d'eau. On luttait pour ne pas battre des cils sinon c'était la capitulation.

- Ceci est puéril, lança Scorp' en mastiquant sa pomme.

Les mains dans les poches, Louis acquiesça d'un signe de tête, s'amusant de la situation enfantine. Anna fut la première à se rendre, suivi de sa jumelle. J'avais gagné, je souris.

- Bon, les filles, vous lui dîtes d'ici demain. Au revoir.

Emma bouillonna de colère lorsque je lui passai une main dans ses cheveux roux pour la décoiffer. Anna leva le menton d'un air hautain sans me regarder. Nous continuâmes notre chemin et elles, le leur. Arrivés devant la maisonnée où se déroulait ma séance de thérapie, nous contemplâmes la porte jusqu'à ce que je me décide à cogner. Nous attendîmes que quelqu'un vienne nous accueillir. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Des cheveux gris sur ses tempes, il conservait son charme de jeunesse. Ses yeux bleus rappelaient l'océan dans sa quiétude la plus complète. Il m'offrit un sourire à fossettes.

- Blueberry, quel plaisir de te revoir!

Pas moi. Si j'étais ici, c'était parce qu'il me manquait une coche dans le cerveau.

- Moi de même, dis-je après tout.

Le Dr Curtiss salua mes compagnons.

- Es-tu prête pour commencer?, me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et il m'invita à entrer dans la petite maison. Je me tournai vers Scorp' et Louis.

- On t'attendra aux Trois Balais à midi, m'informa Scorp'.

- Parfait et pas de cochonneries d'ici là, hein?, dis-je en leur lançant un regard évocateur.

Louis rougit, embarrassé, évitant de poser les yeux sur moi. Scorpius, lui, me fit un clin d'œil coquin, les mains dans les poches. Je me retournai et suivis le Dr Curtiss à l'intérieur. Dans le salon, deux divans étaient placés l'un en face de l'autre. Au milieu trônait une table basse où plusieurs revues s'empilaient. Le Dr Curtiss me fit passer devant quatre portes fermées pour finalement atteindre son bureau. Je m'installai dans le sofa confortable qu'il m'offrit et il prit place dans le sien.

- Du chocolat?, me proposa-t-il en soulevant le couvercle d'un pot à demi rempli de chocolat.

- Oui, merci, remerciai-je, pigeant dans le tas.

Je dégustai cette divine sucrerie pendant qu'il cherchait mon dossier dans ses effets. Il ajusta ses lunettes qu'il accrochait au bout d'un fil autour de son cou.

- Donc, Blueberry, comment c'est déroulé ta semaine?, me demanda-t-il, un gentil sourire au bout des lèvres.

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de me rappeler ce que j'avais fait cette semaine.

- C'était correct, finis-je par dire.

- Aucun incident?

- Il me semble que non, dis-je en détachant chaque syllabe, certaine d'avoir oublié un évènement important.

- Ta mère m'a raconté le contraire. J'ai reçu une lettre m'informant de ta bagarre avec un certain James Potter, me rappela-t-il.

- Oh, c'est vrai, m'exclamai-je, me donnant une tape sur le front.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être stupide d'avoir oublié ça?! J'avais quand même massacré ce pauvre type. Une fille qui battait un garçon à la moldue, cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours à Poudlard.

- Alors, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'a amené à agir de la sorte?, me demanda-t-il avec l'air sérieux qu'il adoptait chaque fois qu'il voulait une réponse élaborée de ma part.

Nous passâmes une trentaine de minutes à discuter de mon geste, de ce qui m'avait conduite à le frapper et de comment contrôler mon agressivité, de cette envie de déverser ma colère par les poings. Nous essayâmes de trouver des solutions ensemble. J'exposai mes états d'âme sans gêne, ce qui me fit sentir mieux avec moi-même. J'avais l'impression d'être plus paisible maintenant. Vinrent alors le moment où le Dr Curtiss aborda mes relations interpersonnelles. Il voulait savoir si avec ma famille, mes amis, mes camarades et mes professeurs, tout se déroulait comme je le souhaitais. Soudainement, j'hésitai à lui parler d'Albus. La timidité, chose qui arrivait rarement, m'envahit. Je me trémoussai dans mon siège, inconfortable.

- Il y a ce garçon…, commençai-je en triturant nerveusement ma baguette.

- Continue, m'incita-t-il aimablement.

- Il ne m'aime pas ou du moins, il me trouve insupportable. Je le sais parce qu'il me l'a dit.

- Et toi, tu l'aimes?

Je souris débilement, ce qui sembla répondre à la question.

- Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est comment pourrais-je faire pour qu'il soit attiré envers moi? Je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois de sortir avec moi, mais il refuse toujours.

Le Dr Curtiss me fixa quelques secondes.

- Tu ne peux pas le forcer à t'aimer Blueberry. Tu ne peux pas forcer personne à t'aimer. Par contre, si tu souhaites obtenir son attention, son amitié, je te suggère, et ça je le dis comme personne et non comme le psychomage que je suis, de lui laisser de l'espace, de parler à quelques reprises avec lui de vos goûts, d'échanger des rires, ensuite, tu pourras l'inviter à faire une activité et puis un jour, tu pourras lui demander d'être ton petit-ami, mais pour ça, il faut que tu laisses le temps faire son cours. Il faut qu'il apprenne à te connaître et toi, à le connaître.

Je hochai la tête d'assentiment. Il avait entièrement raison. J'avais peut-être brusqué les choses, je voulais que mes désirs soient des ordres, mais ce n'était pas possible. Nous nous quittâmes avec ces mots et je sortis le cœur léger. Mes pas m'amenèrent aux Trois Balais pendant que mon cerveau retournait dans tous les sens les paroles de mon psychomage. Je finis par fantasmer sur Albus, un point sur lequel je revenais toujours même lorsque je désirais le contraire. Je retrouvai Scorpius et Louis installés à une table, je commandais une bière-au-beurre. Une fois la boisson en main, je la sirotai tranquillement, la tête dans ma main.

- Berry chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es bien silencieuse, constata Scorp'.

- Je réfléchissais, répondis-je le corps las.

- Ça t'arrive?, se moqua l'idiot de service du nom de Louis.

Assis en face de moi, je lui assénai un coup sur le tibia, il jura, frottant sa jambe d'un air furibond. Je racontai ensuite ma matinée chez le Dr Curtiss en répétant ce qu'il m'avait conseillé de faire avec le cas Potter, les deux cas Potter pour être exact. Louis et Scorp' semblèrent d'accord avec lui, appuyant ses dires par des ponctuations appréciateurs. Après avoir laissé un pourboire à Mme Rosmerta, une belle femme dont-je ne doutais pas une seconde-la majorité des jeunes garçons de son époque étaient tombés amoureux d'elle, nous fîmes le tour des boutiques et restâmes plus longtemps chez Honeydukes. J'arpentais les étagères en quête de friandises lorsque je sentis une légère tape sur l'épaule. C'était Molly Weasley, deuxième du nom, la cousine de Louis. Ayant un an de plus que son cousin et moi, elle gardait des rondeurs de jeune fille. Ses cheveux roux coupé court étaient comme à l'habitude en bataille. Elle m'offrit un sourire éclatant.

- Devine quoi?, s'écria-t-elle, excitée.

Contrairement à sa petite sœur Lucy qui respirait la tranquillité, Molly était toujours énervée, tout était raison à festoyer. On se demandait souvent ce qu'elle fichait à Serdaigle. Elle devait rompre la quiétude de sa salle commune par son rire haut en couleur.

- Ton chat a sauté par la fenêtre de la tour de Serdaigle?, dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

Je détestais les chats, ils ne servaient strictement à rien et ils pullulaient dans le château. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était dormir, manger, redormir et remanger, et puis aller aux toilettes. Sales bestioles. J'entendais déjà certaines personnes se consterner face à mon animosité envers leur animal de compagnie.

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel devant ma bêtise.

- J'ai reçu de mon père ce matin le nouveau Brossdur 21, s'exclama-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Par Merlin, c'est fantastique!

Nous nous mîmes à sauter comme ces gamines qui devenaient dingues devant des célébrités. Elle était celle que je préférais des cousins et cousines de Louis, nous partagions la même passion pour le Quidditch, chose que son père trouvait désolante puisqu'il aurait largement préféré que sa fille s'intéresse à la politique. Percy Weasley était l'homme le plus barbant qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître.

- Je m'étais dit que tu aurais envie de l'essayer, rajouta Molly les yeux pétillants.

- Oh oui! Tout de suite?, m'exclamai-je heureuse.

- Non, aujourd'hui je dois m'avancer dans quelques devoirs, mais demain matin, on ira faire un tour avec mon balai dans le stade, expliqua-t-elle.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et elle continua de faire les boutiques avec ses copines de Serdaigle. Devant la possibilité de demain, je frémissais d'excitation. Je courus raconter ce qui venait de se passer à Louis et à Scorpius. Il faudrait que je pense à demander à mes parents de m'acheter ce balai pour Noël. Je ne l'avais pas encore essayé que je le voulais déjà, le mien était passé de mode depuis belle lurette même s'il gardait son potentiel de manœuvres et de rapidité.

_Après Pré-au-lard, les élèves mangèrent et se dirigèrent ensuite dans leur salle commune respective._

J'étais couché dans le lit de Louis, ce dernier prenait sa douche pendant que Scorp' était parti faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour un devoir de métamorphose que nous faisions en commun. J'étais restée pour assembler nos idées sur un parchemin vierge que je triturais machinalement. J'observai Albus, allongé sur son lit en face de celui de Scorp' en train de lire un énième bouquin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis?, demandai-je curieuse vu que je ne voyais pas le titre de la couverture de là où j'étais.

Il soupira, me montra le titre d'un air las. « Magie ancienne », voilà ce qu'il lisait.

- De quoi ça parle?, continuai-je.

Il soupira encore une fois passant une main dans ses cheveux. Sa chevelure se transforma en épis de maïs.

- Tu ne sais pas lire Bee? Tu ne vois pas que c'est écrit « Magie ancienne ». Ça parle alors de magie ancienne, cingla-t-il.

- Oui, je sais lire.

Je pris mon sac, en retirai un livre et m'approchai d'Albus. Je m'assis sur son lit, le poussai un peu pour qu'il me fasse de la place, il rechigna, mais consentit toutefois à me laisser de l'espace. Je fus surprise par la vitesse à laquelle il céda mes demandes. Peut-être était-il fatigué? En tout cas, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

- Voici une bande dessinée, dis-je en tapotant la couverture dure.

Il quitta sa lecture à contrecœur et observa l'objet que je tenais. Je l'ouvris pour lui montrer les images qui ne bougeaient pas, il parut intéressé pendant une seconde et retourna immédiatement se cacher derrière son bouquin.

- Je te la prête, affirmai-je en essayant de capter son attention.

Cela réussit puisqu'il me regarda avec une mine franchement étonnée, je me retins de rire.

- Par contre, comme c'est à mon frère, tu ne pourras pas le garder très longtemps. Il faudrait que je le lui redonne bientôt, mais c'est rapide à lire, ajoutai-je comme explication.

- Je savais bien que tu ne savais pas lire, se moqua-t-il tout de même, mais il souriait et je savais que mon intention lui avait plu.

Un bon point pour moi. Le Dr Curtiss avait bel et bien raison, il fallait commencer par le commencement dans n'importe quelle relation.

- En plus, ça parle de guerre inter galaxie, je suis certaine que tu vas adorer, lui assurai-je.

Il me fixa de ses yeux émeraude et m'offrit un léger sourire. C'était plus que ce que je demandais. Je gravai alors dans ma mémoire ce moment pour me le repasser en boucle plus tard dans la soirée, avant de m'endormir par exemple.

- Donc, maintenant tu veux sortir avec moi?, ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander tout sourire.

Contrarié, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur moi.

- Non, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir d'ici. C'est le dortoir des garçons nom d'une bouse de dragon!

J'éclatai d'un rire franc tandis que je m'échappai des sorts qu'il me jetait. Eh bien, ce sera pour une autre fois. Je déboulai les marches menant vers la salle commune le rouge aux joues et fus accueilli par les sourcils interrogateurs de Scorpius.

.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Je ne dirais pas non à une gentille review ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Voici le chapitre 5 en espérant que ça vous plaise. Un grand merci aux revieweuses du chapitre 4: Samyye33, LesMaraudeuses1 et Azais. Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'aime vos encouragements ! Et aussi merci à ceux et celles qui me rajoutent dans favorite/story alert. J'apprécie.

Ceci dit, _bonne lecture._

_._

**Chapitre 5**

Le vent s'engouffra dans le couloir soulevant ma robe de sorcière. Je frissonnai légèrement. J'avais mis mes vêtements colorés dans deux sacs que je traînais dans mon dos. Scorpius allait avoir une crise lorsqu'il s'apercevra que son sac d'école avait disparu. Bien fait pour lui. Il était actuellement dans la bibliothèque avec Louis, ils n'avaient pas voulu me dire ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils étaient juste partis en me disant que c'était des affaires de garçons. Évidemment, je ne les croyais pas. Que devaient-ils faire en ce moment? Scorpius prenait-il son pied avec Louis dans un recoin de la pièce? Je chassai vite cette image de mon esprit. Mon frère apparu dans l'angle d'un couloir, je marchai rapidement pour le rattraper.

- Noah, l'interpellai-je en chantonnant.

Il me sourit.

- Tu t'en vas où comme ça? lui demandai-je.

- Je m'en vais à la bibliothèque.

- Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner chez les elfes de maison?

Il haussa les épaules et nous marchâmes côte à côte en silence. Quand Noah était plus jeune, je me souvenait qu'il était toujours le premier à rire, à s'amuser et à plaisanter. C'était un vrai bouffon. On s'entendait à merveille, faisant les quatre cents coups ensemble. C'était nous contre le monde entier, contre les parents, contre les professeurs, contre nos sœurs jumelles. On faisait une belle paire puis, lorsque sa puberté a commencé, on s'était peu à peu distancié pour plusieurs raisons. Il était un garçon; moi, une fille. Il était parti à Poudlard; j'étais restée à la maison. Nos deux ans de différence nous avaient rendus incompréhensibles face à l'autre. Lorsque je rentrais pour la première fois à Poudlard, Noah vivait déjà pleinement son adolescence. Il buvait et fumait avec ses amis griffondoriens. Il s'amusait, mais d'une autre façon, et un jour, mes parents avaient reçu une lettre de la directrice. Noah ne parlait plus, ne souriait plus, ne riait plus, ne se divertissait plus. Il se cachait de tout et de tout le monde. Il évitait les contacts, avait des monologues incohérents, ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait. Il délirait carrément, hallucinait. Ses professeurs et ses amis étaient inquiets, on ne le reconnaissait plus. Même moi qui étais sa fidèle accompagnatrice depuis le début ne pouvais pas l'approcher sans qu'il parte comme s'il avait les puces aux fesses. Il ne reconnaissait personne, il pensait qu'il n'avait pas de parents ni de sœurs, il croyait que j'étais une inconnue qui le poursuivait. J'avais eu terriblement mal quand les médicomages m'informèrent qu'il m'avait oublié, révélant par la même occasion sa schizophrénie. Suivis alors différents tests, différents traitements, on était là pour lui lorsqu'il ne se souvenait de quiconque. Lors de ses malaises et lorsqu'il ne voulait que personne s'approche de lui, le professeur Neville Londubat, son directeur de maison, s'occupait de lui, lui administrait les potions nécessaires. Ensuite, Noah avait eu un temps de récupération où il ne voulait voir personne. Je me souvenais de cette époque, l'âge de mes treize ans, comme celle de mes pleurs incessants et de mon agressivité permanente. J'étais inconsolable, Scorpius et Louis faisaient de leur mieux pour me réconforter. J'avais eu terriblement mal de voir Noah dans cet état, puis peu à peu, il s'ouvrait. Chaque jour était un nouveau jour pour l'acceptation de sa maladie. Il n'avait plus d'amis, il s'isolait trop souvent pour continuer à développer des relations amicales. Son cas était fameux dans Poudlard et en général, on le laissait tranquille. Il avait maintenant quelques malaises, mais ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour provoquer chez lui de grandes hallucinations. Il n'était plus l'enfant d'autrefois, parlant très peu, mais il récupérait chaque jour un morceau de sa personnalité. Sa maladie le rendait ainsi, il fallait qu'il l'accepte et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur moi. Ce temps où lui et moi étions contre le monde entier me manquait, mais je devais moi aussi accepter ce qu'il était devenu. C'était plus dur de ce qu'on pouvait imaginer.

- Comment se passent tes cours? dis-je pour faire la conversation.

- Bien.

Voilà à quoi se résumaient nos discussions. Je posais des questions et il répondait avec des réponses courtes. Nous tournâmes à l'angle d'un couloir, puis nous nous retrouvâmes en face du tableau qui accédait aux cuisines. Je chatouillais la poire et le tableau fit place à un champ de bataille version elfes de maison. Ces gentils petits personnages courraient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce où des ordres fusaient de partout. Les aliments voltigeaient d'un endroit à l'autre et se retrouvaient dans d'immenses marmites, les ustensiles s'occupaient de les couper, de les pétrir, de les brasser. Des odeurs alléchantes circulaient dans l'air, mes papilles frémirent. Un elfe de maison vint à notre rencontre, il portait une chemise à carreaux bleus et un bermuda qui lui tenait lieu de pantalon. Depuis une décennie, les elfes pouvaient se vêtir comme ils souhaitaient. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y avait même une boutique où l'on vendait des habits pour eux. Les plus jeunes acceptaient ces changements dans leur mode de vie, mais la majorité des vieux elfes s'obstinaient à garder leur misérable pan de linge sale et crotté.

- Tinker, pour vous servir, s'inclina l'elfe qui était venu nous accueillir.

- Salut, Tinker, j'aurais bien besoin que ses vêtements deviennent noirs au complet, dis-je aimablement en lui tendant mes deux sacs bourrés à craquer.

- Au complet, s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui.

- Je vous fais cela tout de suite, Miss.

Il se mit au garde-à-vous et partit en trottinant. Il n'y avait rien de plus adorable que ces petits êtres. Pendant qu'on attendait, un autre elfe nous offrit des tartelettes à la fraise. Elles étaient succulentes. Mon estomac heureux, je me mis à raconter mes péripéties à mon frère. Il riait de bon cœur. Je gravai en mémoire ce moment, le rire de Noah, sa bonne humeur, sa joie. Il conversait peu, mais je savais qu'il profitait de l'instant présent autant que moi.

- Voici vos vêtements, dit Tinker en me redonnant les deux sacs.

- Oh, merci Tinker. Voici pour toi.

Je lui versai sept mornilles dans ses frêles mains. Ses gros yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

- Comme vous êtes généreuse!

Je lui souris et ses oreilles de chauve-souris frémirent. Il sautillait encore de joie lorsque nous le quittâmes. Avec ses quelques mornilles, il pouvait décidément s'offrir une délicieuse gourmandise. Mon frère et moi, on se laissa à mi-chemin entre la bibliothèque et les cachots. Après avoir rangé mes vêtements (ô joie de les ravoir en noir!), je retournai le sac d'école à son légitime propriétaire. Et là, je découvris le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année sens dessus dessous. Scorpius se tenait au milieu, le visage crispé et rouge.

- Il est où ce foutu sac à dos? s'écria-t-il en envoyant valser deux oreillers avec sa baguette magique.

Louis fouillait dans un recoin de la pièce. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens dépassaient du lit, seule chose que je voyais de lui.

- Et si on lançait un _accio_, s'enquit Albus qui sortait de la salle de bain.

Josh, le quatrième membre de ce dortoir, qui lui aussi cherchait ce fameux sac à dos se retourna.

- Tu es bien le seul intelligent de ce groupe, avoua-t-il, prêt à jeter le sortilège qui lui permettrait de récupérer le sac.

- Une chance que vous n'êtes pas à Serdaigle, vous aurez passé pour de parfaits crétins, lançai-je tout sourire.

- Hey Bee, me salua Josh gentiment.

Je lançai le sac à Scorp' qui le reçut durement dans le ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec mon sac? s'étonna-t-il.

- C'était un emprunt pour des affaires importantes, répondis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

Scorp' me fixe, ses sourcils levés.

- Quelles affaires importantes? s'exclama Louis, apparaissant sur mon flanc droit.

- Hum, des trucs, tu vois.

- Des trucs… je vois, articula Scorp'.

Il secoue la tête, l'air de se demander ce qu'il allait faire avec moi.

- Berry chérie, je t'ai dit des millions de fois que je n'aimais pas que tu prennes mes choses sans me le demander avant.

Il se mit à me faire la morale. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille. « On ne prend pas les affaires des autres... bla bla bla... j'ai paniqué quand j'ai vu qu'il n'était plus là... bla bla bla. » Son côté moralisateur m'énervait, il ressemblait à mon père. Albus était aussi comme eux. Peut-être que c'était cela qui m'attirait chez les hommes? Non, ça devait être une blague.

- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes? s'écria Scorpius à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Le fil de mes pensées s'arrêta. Il fit la moue, vexé. « Oh! Le pauvre petit, la grosse madame a été méchante avec lui aujourd'hui! Tu parles », aurais-je voulu lui dire.

- Pas vraiment non, avouai-je.

À voir la mine furieuse de Scorp', la vérité était souvent une mauvaise idée. Je crus que de la fumée sortait de ses narines et de ses oreilles. Ça me fit penser aux dessins animés moldus que l'on voyait en cours d'étude des Moldus. Chaque lundi matin, notre professeure diffusait l'émission Pokémon sur un écran blanc. Mystérieusement, la technologie moldue fonctionnait uniquement dans notre salle d'étude et les enfants de sorciers tels que moi ne comprenaient pas comment la technologie pouvait exister. J'aimais bien l'émission, surtout la chanson thème qui restait dans nos têtes pendant le reste de la journée. En classe, on la chantait tout le temps. « Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur, je me battrai sans répit, je ferai tout pour être vainqueur… », claironnai-je dans mon esprit. Et voilà, ça recommençait! Une vraie drogue ce truc.

- Blueberry Bee, s'époumona Scorp'.

Oh, oh, la crise arrivait!

- Eh bien, je vais vous laisser seuls, s'exclama Josh en ricanant.

Ricaner, c'était le rire de tout Serpentard qui savourait la position de faiblesse de l'autre. Je lui en collerais bien une à Josh si Scorp' ne me foudroyait pas avec ses yeux d'acier. Josh sortit du dortoir suivi de près par Albus.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes toujours comme une adolescente révoltée? continua mon cher ami.

- Parce que je suis une adolescente et que je suis révoltée, dis-je sans le regarder.

J'observai mes pieds. Il fallait le dire, c'était de jolis pieds.

- Bon d'accord! Prochaine fois, je t'écoute. Je n'emprunterai pas ton sac sans ta permission, capitulai-je.

Mais je ne m'excusais pas. Pas la peine, Scorp' était de nature égocentrique et ne comprenait pas la notion de partage. Encore le fléau d'avoir un ami Malfoyien. Apparemment tout leur était dû. Si cela avait été Louis, il aurait rechigné un peu, mais ne m'aurait pas fait une scène ni la morale.

- C'est bon, merci, s'enquit Scorp' en serrant mon épaule délicatement.

Voilà, il était content. Je succombais devant son sourire comme toutes les autres fois et les prochaines aussi, car il était un excellent manipulateur. Albus revint dans le dortoir deux secondes après être parti.

- Oh, je t'ai manqué Potter, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

- Ce n'est plus Albus chéri? s'étonna-t-il en fouillant dans son tiroir de table de chevet.

- J'ai grandi, j'ai décidé de ne plus t'appeler comme ça, déclarai-je en observant Scorpius du coin de l'œil pour qu'il comprenne que lui aussi devait grandir.

Albus s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il me regarda, les yeux perçants.

- Est-ce une blague? En trois jours, tu grandis?

Louis pouffa derrière moi et je lui assénai un coup de coude qui l'étrangla dans son rire.

- Il faut bien commencer quelque part, répliquai-je.

- Tu es parfois déstabilisante, lâcha-t-il une main dans sa tignasse noire.

Je pris son commentaire pour un compliment. Je m'approchai de lui avec un sourire aguicheur et papillonnai des yeux pour le déstabiliser davantage.

- Euhm… je ferai mieux de partir avant que tu me demandes encore une fois de sortir avec toi, dit-il en récupérant une plume.

- Mais je n'allais même pas te le demander, m'écriai-je.

Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Que j'étais une pauvre fille écervelée dont le seul et unique but dans sa vie était de sortir avec lui? Il se trompait lourdement, dorénavant, j'étais une nouvelle moi.

- C'est ça oui, et ma réponse est encore non, répondit-il.

Il claqua la porte du dortoir.

- Bah, la prochaine fois, ça sera oui espèce de coincé de la vie, lui hurlai-je, mais il ne m'entendait plus.

- C'est toujours aussi chaud entre vous, lança Louis en ricanant.

- La ferme!

Si Albus était un coincé de la vie, moi, j'étais une frustrée. J'eus envie de me défouler, je pris alors le bras de Louis et mordis dedans de toutes mes forces. Il m'engueula et je reçus quelques-uns de ses charmants postillons sur le front, ce qui me fit relâcher immédiatement son bras.

- Tu es folle Blue, grimaça-t-il en massant son membre endolori.

- Enragée, je dirais, rajouta Scorp'.

Je les laissai avant que je plaque l'un des deux à terre. Pourquoi avais-je toujours cette boule d'agressivité au fond de ma poitrine qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment? J'étais incontrôlable, je m'en rendais bien compte. J'inspirai, j'expirai, décidée à me calmer. Quand je n'obtenais pas ce que je voulais, je devenais une vraie bombe. Le taux de testostérone élevé dans mon corps m'enlevait toute féminité. Les femmes ne devaient-elles pas être douces et compréhensives? Non, c'était faux, cette supposition était un diktat de la société moderne. Cette même société qui nous encourageait à nous comporter et à nous habiller de telle ou telle manière. C'était ce diktat qui nous rendait incapable de nous assumer sur le coup. Et plus tard, nous devenions des femmes avec une faible estime de soi, ce qui était à l'origine des troubles alimentaires. De plus, nous tolérions et acceptions l'insupportable comme les abus sexuels, la violence conjugale, etc. Donc, non, la féminité ne rimait pas obligatoirement à douceur, à empathie et à gentillesse. Je pouvais être douce et brutale, empathique et égoïste, gentille et méchante. Je pouvais être tout ce que je voulais. Je n'acceptais pas ce diktat. Quand je vis Molly Weasley se diriger vers moi, j'était prête pour avoir un débat sur la société et les femmes avec elle, mais elle me coupa en plein élan.

- Blue, je te cherchais.

- Ah oui, pourquoi? demandai-je.

- Tu ne te souviens pas? On va essayer mon nouveau balai.

Comment avais-je pu oublier un truc pareil? J'avais été tellement excitée la veille. Le débat sera pour une prochaine fois. Elle me prit par l'épaule et nous marchâmes vers le stade de Quidditch. Son balai sous le bras, je contemplai de biais cette merveille. La sculpture était d'une grande finesse. Le manche lisse et brillant me donnait envie de passer ma main sur tout son contour. Son balai était superbe, je fus soudainement jalouse. Une fois notre équipement enfilé, Molly me montra la capacité technique du Brossdur 21. Je la vis filer dans le stade avec une vitesse surprenante, ma vue dut s'habituer aux mouvements rapides. Elle exécuta quelques acrobaties et je sautillai sur place pour lui signifier mon désir d'enfourcher son balai.

- Allez, Molly, laisse-moi essayer, criai-je lorsqu'elle redescendait vers moi.

Elle rit devant mon empressement.

- Tiens, dit-elle après avoir atterri.

Je touchai le manche, savourant sa douceur contre mes paumes, et pris mon envol. J'oubliai Albus, mes copains, l'école, Molly, ma famille. Je sentais la force du vent sur mon visage, si intense qu'il m'arracha des larmes dans les yeux. J'eus l'impression d'être libérée, déconnectée de la réalité, d'avoir perdu le sens de la gravité. Un cri de jubilation se bloqua dans ma gorge, car l'air remplissait ma bouche. Le vent était si fort et si froid qu'il me giflait, je contractai ma mâchoire sous l'effort. Je sentais chaque particule de mon corps vibrer, mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine. C'était comme si l'on m'avait administré une dose d'adrénaline dans le sang. Les nuages se rapprochèrent de plus en plus vite et je me retournai pour retomber en piqué. En dessous de moi, la terre grandit. La pelouse verte sembla floue pendant un instant, puis je planais à l'horizontale. Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres, j'étais heureuse. Après plusieurs culbutes en tout genre et plusieurs tours de terrain, je ralentis la cadence. Je vis Molly assise sur les gradins avec Rose Weasley et Albus. Je me dirigeai vers eux. Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux emmêlés par le vent, le visage rosi, les yeux brillants.

- Enfin! Ça fait une demi-heure que tu es là-haut, me rabroua gentiment Molly.

- Oh, je suis navrée, je ne pensais pas que ça faisait aussi longtemps, m'excusai-je.

Je pris place à ses côtés et lui redonnai à contrecœur son balai. Il m'en fallait absolument un comme celui-ci.

- Ce n'est pas grave Blue, c'est bien pour ça qu'on est venu, non?

J'acquiesçai. Une question me taraudait l'esprit depuis que je l'avais vu.

- Potter, tu as lu la bande dessinée? demandai-je en enfouissant mes mains sous mes jambes. Il faisait terriblement froid et mes mitaines étaient restées au château.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil par derrière les épaules de Rose et de Molly. Avec son bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles et avec son petit nez gelé, il était divinement beau. J'eus envie d'embrasser ses lèvres pleines et rougies par le froid.

- Oui, c'était bien, répondit-il après réflexion.

Il se désintéressa de moi et continua sa conversation avec ses deux cousines. Je me sentis de trop. Je soupirai avec peine, je n'aurais décidément jamais son attention. J'empruntai de nouveau le balai de Molly, l'enfourchai et enlevai de ma tête Albus Potter.

.

Review? Pas de review? Dites-moi si Blueberry et mon histoire vous plaisent ! À dans deux semaines ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Salut la compagnie ! Voici le chapitre 6 (le plus long que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant!).

Merci infiniment à LesMaraudeuses1 pour sa review et merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont ajouté dans favorites/story alert. J'apprécie grandement!

Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise.

.

**Chapitre 6**

En cours de botanique, j'observai Albus à la dérober. Il planta ses mains dans la terre. Il dégagea les racines d'asphodèle nécessaires à la potion de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant dont le professeur Slughorn avait besoin pour son cours de potion. Je devais être en train de faire la même chose que lui et mes camarades, mais j'étais perdue dans la contemplation de ses bras musclés travaillant avec la terre. Albus avait ôté sa robe de sorcière et avait relevé les manches de sa chemise blanche à l'insigne de Griffondor, car dans la serre, il faisait une chaleur d'épouvante. Je voyais les veines bleutées parcourir ses avant-bras d'un blanc rosé. Ses biceps tressaillaient sous l'effort. J'imaginai ses mêmes bras, forts et pâles, encercler ma taille. J'imaginai ses mains sales et pleines de terre caressant mon dos lentement et sensuellement. J'imaginai sa bouche sur mon cou, sur mon épaule, sur ma…

- Que faites-vous Miss Bee? s'exclama le professeur Neville Londubat en s'approchant de moi.

- Je fantasmais, avouai-je tout simplement.

Il devint écarlate, je ris intérieurement. Il reprit sa contenance habituelle en voyant mon visage moqueur.

- La prochaine fois, je préfèrerai un mensonge Miss Bee, déclara-t-il, et continuez à travailler par Merlin!

Il me laissa à mon travail en pestant contre « les jeunes filles effrontées de nos jours ». Michelle et Marjorie gloussèrent comme des gamines.

- Tu fantasmes encore sur Potter? soupira Meredith.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Meredith était la quatrième Serpentarde à partager notre dortoir. Marjorie, Michelle et elle constituaient, ce que nous appelions mes amis et moi, la mafia des « M ». On les surnommait de telle façon puisque premièrement, elles appartenaient à la haute et richissime société sorcière et deuxièmement, elles complotaient souvent contre les Griffondors, plus particulièrement contre les Weasley et les Potter. Quant à moi, elles m'avaient en général en estime et me foutaient la paix sauf quand un Weasley ou un Potter en était la cause. Évidemment la maison à laquelle ce dernier appartenait n'était pas la plus importante, car c'était ces familles qui avaient délogé les siennes à un rang inférieur et impur depuis la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Leurs familles avaient appartenu au camp perdant. Triste histoire. J'aurais de la peine pour elles si elles n'étaient pas autant soucieuses de leur réputation et de leur sang. Les personnes superficielles, je les avais dans le collimateur. Regardons Scorpius, même si son père était catalogué comme ancien mangemort, il menait sa vie sans essayer de plaire à son papounet et sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Il ne tentait pas de réparer les pots cassés, mais assumait pleinement le fait d'appartenir à une famille brisée. Bon, en tout cas, il essayait lui. La mafia des « M » propageait l'idée que leur famille était vierge des crimes dont on les accusait.

- Je te l'ai dit cent fois Blue, change de disque pour l'amour de Merlin. Trouve-toi un autre mec, continua Meredith.

- Pas question, c'est le seul que je veux, répliquai-je en observant l'objet de ma convoitise.

Il malaxait la terre. Ce geste érotique me rendit toute chose à l'intérieur.

- Tu vas réussir qu'à te rendre ridicule.

- Peut-être bien, murmurai-je à moi-même.

Meredith Zabini qui avait hérité de la légendaire beauté de sa grand-mère paternelle pouvait bien être qualifiée d'odieuse par mes pairs, pensant toujours à satisfaire ses propres intérêts, je savais qu'à cet instant, elle avait raison.

- Pourquoi on ne lui trouve pas un autre garçon? s'exclama Marjorie Pucey.

- Non Marjorie, très mauvaise idée, rétorquai-je.

- Au contraire, c'est une excellente idée, renchérit Michelle en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

- Nott, il pourrait te plaire?

Adrian Nott? Mais elles sont folles, il a deux ans de moins que moi!

- Non, non, et non les filles, m'écriai-je plus fort que je ne le croyais puisque la moitié de la classe se retourna vers moi.

- N'importe qui sauf un Potter ou un Weasley, chuchota Meredith en enfonçant un ongle manucuré dans mes côtes.

Le message était clair, elles ne tolèreraient pas que je sorte avec un membre de la famille Potter-Weasley. Par contre, je me foutais comme d'une gigue de ce qu'elles pensaient de mes relations. Il y a deux ans, je leur avais demandé conseil pour attirer les mâles vu qu'elles réussissaient plus que moi. Sans leur dire quel garçon m'attirait, Meredith me dévoila quelques secrets de sa vieille grand-mère. Nous mîmes en application l'un d'eux. Je m'étais retrouvée à concocter une potion de niveau de septième année : l'Amortentia. Nous en avons mis dans des chocolats que j'offris à Albus. Déjà méfiant, à cette époque de mes tentatives pour le convaincre de sortir avec moi, il accepta, mais ne les mangea pas. Ce fut Louis à qui je n'en avais pas parlé qui les goba. Durant trois longs jours, je dus supporter ses déclarations d'amour, ses tentatives de baiser baveux et ses bras de ventouses. La mafia des « M » s'amusa comme de petites folles devant ce spectacle. Après ces trois jours, j'amenai Louis à l'infirmerie et avouai à contrecœur mes méfaits à l'infirmière qui m'accusa à la directrice. Quoiqu'impressionnée par mes talents en potions, Mcgonagall me punit. J'eus un mois à récurer les cachots sans baguette magique. C'était de mauvais souvenirs que d'évoquer cet évènement. En plus d'avoir eu à travailler telle une servante, Albus se méfia encore plus de moi et Louis fut fâché pendant une semaine.

- Tu pourrais aussi essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre pour l'oublier, s'enquit Michelle en arrachant une racine d'asphodèle.

- Essayer? Il n'y a aucun garçon qui lui arrive à la cheville, m'exclamai-je outrée de savoir qu'elle m'imagine avec un autre.

Marjorie pinça les lèvres, elle désapprouvait totalement la façon dont je m'étais entichée d'Albus.

- Bon, essayer peut aussi signifier batifoler, dit-elle.

Je lui fis les gros yeux.

- Batifoler?

- Bien sûr Blue. Tu sais, s'amuser avec un garçon d'une manière plus intime, m'expliqua Meredith comme si elle parlait à une grosse tarée.

- Vous voulez que je m'amuse sexuellement avec un garçon? Que j'aille du sexe?! m'écriai-je en secouant la tête.

Je n'aurais jamais des coups d'un soir, elles n'étaient pas moi et ne me comprenaient pas non plus. Mon cœur s'attachait à quelqu'un et mon corps également. Ma tirade ne passa pas inaperçue. Quelques camarades rirent timidement. Je vis Albus lever les yeux au ciel. Je savais exactement ce qu'il pensait. « Tu es vulgaire dans le seul but d'attirer l'attention parce que tu adores ça », me dirait-il. Et moi, je lui répondis tout aussi mentalement : « Puceau. Ça te dit de batifoler avec moi? » Albus rougit comme s'il connaissait mes pensées.

- Miss Bee, cessez de converser et mettez-vous au travail, m'ordonna professeur Londubat en se postant devant moi.

- Je suis désolée, professeur. Je ne voulais pas parler de sexe dans vos cours, pas que j'ai du sexe avec un garçon en temps normal, dis-je les yeux rieurs.

Le mot « sexe » le rendit mal à l'aise. Je fus tentée de le répéter pour le voir rougir encore plus, mais il me coupa la parole.

- Faites-moi plaisir et travaillez, rétorqua-t-il en omettant mon impolitesse.

Il se tint près de moi jusqu'à ce que je daigne exécuter ses instructions. Je finis par capituler et me mis au boulot. Il me lâcha ensuite et aida un camarade en difficulté. J'aimais bien le professeur Neville Londubat. Le mettre en rogne était toujours très amusant. Je me souvenais quand j'étais petite, j'adorais lire des histoires avant de me mettre au lit. Mes parents me racontaient souvent celle que je préférais entre toutes. J'avais ce livre _Harry Potter et la Grande Bataille de Poudlard,_ c'était la version enfantine du vrai livre d'histoire où l'intégrale y était narrée_. _Mon livre pour enfant racontait avec de belles images la bataille où avaient péri de nombreux sorciers. Dans une de ces images, on voyait Neville Londubat abattant un serpent avec une épée sorti tout droit du choixpeau magique. J'adorais cette image avec ces couleurs vives. Je passai toujours mes doigts sur le relief du serpent. De ce dessin ressortaient un immense courage et une immense force digne des Griffondors. Neville Londubat avait gagné mon respect depuis ma tendre enfance avec cette simple image. Noah le vénérait carrément. Et même en tant que professeur, cette force de caractère ressurgissait. Pour cela et pour d'autres raisons, Neville Londubat était mon professeur préféré. Mais bon, motus et bouche cousue, une Serpentarde digne de ce nom ne pouvait décidément pas l'avoir en tant que professeur préféré.

Le lendemain soir, dans le dortoir des garçons, Scorpius me brossait les cheveux pendant que Louis lisait. Ce dernier était couché sur mes jambes. Cette activité se déroulait toujours lorsque j'avais mes règles. Cela pourrait paraître étrange, mais c'était pour moi une façon de me détendre. La sensibilité à fleur de peau, je devenais acariâtre durant ma semaine. Je ne voulais rien faire. Je désirais seulement rester au lit toute la journée et ressasser mes mauvais souvenirs. Au début, Scorpius et Louis eurent plusieurs tentatives pour me libérer de mes humeurs mélancoliques. Sans succès. Ils finirent par comprendre que j'avais uniquement besoin de me sentir bien dans mon propre corps. Alors, chaque fois que j'étais dans ma semaine, Scorpius s'occupait de démêler mon épaisse tignasse et finissait par la lisser avec un sort. Ce petit changement pouvait rendre ma journée moins morose. Je me sentais plus belle et mieux dans mon corps.

- Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez venir chez moi pour les vacances de Noël?, demanda Louis.

- Oui, je me souviens, tu as dit que tu allais voir avec tes parents, répondit Scorpius en continuant de me brosser doucement les cheveux.

- J'ai eu leur réponse aujourd'hui, dit Louis.

- Et? me hâtai-je de lui demander.

J'adorais les parents de Louis. Ils étaient si accueillants et si sympathiques. Sa mère était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Lorsqu'elle remettait sa longue chevelure blonde derrière ses épaules, une odeur captivante s'en dégageait. Elle était d'ailleurs capable d'embobiner n'importe quel homme hétérosexuel ou non. Si la plupart des femmes étaient jalouses de son pouvoir, je trouvais au contraire que c'était amusant à observer. Elle aimait son mari plus que tout au monde et cela se voyait par le simple regard qu'elle lui jetait. Le père de Louis offrait un visage griffé par un loup-garou. Ses cicatrices étaient fascinantes. Chaque fois que j'étais en sa présence, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les fixer. Je me rendais bien compte que je manquais de politesse, mais Bill Weasley ne semblait pas déranger par mon voyeurisme. Il affichait fièrement ses blessures de guerre. De toute façon, avec une femme telle que Fleur Delacour, qui par Merlin se sentirait non désirable, hein? De plus, son père avait toujours de bonnes histoires à raconter sur les gobelins avec lesquels il travaillait. Il était obstiné et plutôt rigolo.

- Ils ont dit oui. Alors si vous le désirez, vous pouvez passer une semaine à la Chaumière aux coquillages, s'exclama Louis.

- Ces vacances vont être génialissimes!, m'écriai-je.

Il se redressa et, excitée, je me jetai sur lui. Malheureusement pour moi, je tirai mes cheveux sans faire exprès. Scorpius les tenait d'une main, et la brosse se coinça dans un nœud.

- Aïe, aïe, gémis-je en me massant le fond du crâne.

- Berry chérie, ne bouge surtout pas et Louis, ça va être trop cool. Je demanderai à père et mère pour savoir s'ils sont d'accord.

- Avec mes parents, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, assurai-je, la dernière fois, ils ont bien accepté.

Nous discutâmes sur la programmation des vacances. Je voulais aller dans le coin moldu, Scorpius protestait contre cette idée. Louis affirmait qu'il y avait une discothèque intéressante dans ce coin-là. Scorp' refusait de danser avec des non-sorciers. Je l'ai traité de peureux et il n'eut d'autre choix que de céder. Les garçons souhaitaient aussi faire du voilier sur la plage. Je leur ai répondu qu'à ce temps-ci de l'année la plage constituait en un morceau de glace. Patiner sur la plage serait plus approprié.

- J'ai fini de te coiffer Berry chérie.

Je passai mes doigts dans ma chevelure sans nœuds. Elle était douce et lisse au toucher. Je m'empressai d'aller me contempler dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Mes cheveux roux d'un naturel sec et cassé brillaient dorénavant d'une lueur saine. Au lieu des frisottis habituels, des boucles parfaites s'étaient formées. Je jouais avec mes boucles pendant quelques instants, les faisant rebondir sur mes épaules et mon dos. Je me fis des sourires charmeurs et me sentis attirante. Je revins au dortoir et découvris une scène plutôt mignonne. Scorp' jouait négligemment avec les cheveux de Louis qui était couché sur ses jambes. Ils discutaient tranquillement. Je n'entendais que leurs chuchotements, leurs souffles s'entremêlaient. Je leur aurais pris une photographie si j'avais ma caméra avec moi, mais je me contentais de graver ce moment magique dans mon esprit. De peur de les déranger, je sortis en catimini du dortoir. Pas assez subtile puisque Scorp' me jeta un regard de remerciement pour les avoir laissé tranquille. Mon cœur frétillait dans un coin de ma poitrine. Faites qu'ils se mettent en couple bientôt! Je trouvais Albus dans la salle commune en train de jouer aux échecs avec personne. Il était assis sur le tapis vert et gris au motif de serpents. J'aurais presque eu pitié de le voir aussi seul si je ne trouvais pas que c'était une merveilleuse occasion d'aller lui parler. Il était tout à moi maintenant.

- Salut Potter.

Je m'assis de l'autre côté, juste en face de lui. Il releva à peine la tête de son jeu à mon arrivée.

- Comment se fait-il que tu joues tout seul? lui demandai-je.

- J'essaie d'évaluer différentes stratégies.

Ce garçon aurait dû être à Serdaigle.

- Ah, c'est comme le Quidditch, compris-je puisque je ne connaissais rien aux échecs.

Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement et avança le fou dans une case noire.

- Le Quidditch, c'est un sport physique et les échecs, un sport mental, lançai-je en continuant la conversation.

- En effet. Maintenant, j'aimerais être tranquille. Je tente de me concentrer, répliqua-t-il sans me regarder.

- En fait, je suis venue ici pour te demander de l'aide, déclarai-je en négligeant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Quelle aide? me demanda-t-il.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Enfin j'avais son attention!

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour un devoir de métamorphose. Je ne comprends rien à cette matière et il faut absolument que je l'aie aux B.U.S.E.S.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, répondit-il en se levant.

Ah non, ceci n'allait pas se passer comme ça! Je sautai sur lui, il chancela. Je m'agrippai à sa taille et d'un coup de jambe le fit s'accroupir. Je m'écrasai ensuite sur lui et plaquai mon bras sous son cou. Mon autre bras retint ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Assis à califourchon sur lui, je le maîtrisais largement. Maigrichon, Albus n'avait jamais fait le poids contre mon corps entraîné par le Quidditch que je pratiquais depuis ma deuxième année. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais définitivement plus sur cette Terre.

- Il faut que tu m'écoutes. J'ai besoin d'aide, répétai-je.

- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à mon cousin ou à Malfoy? rétorqua Albus sèchement.

- Parce qu'ils sont occupés à se rouler des pelles monumentales, m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire.

Sans réaliser, je lâchai ses mains et fis des moulinets avec les miennes pour raconter la scène vue il y a quelques minutes. Trop abasourdi pour bouger, Albus déposa ses mains sur mes cuisses. Je frissonnai sous son contact.

- Tu dis qu'ils s'embrassaient? s'étonna-t-il avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Arrête, ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas que ton cousin était tourné vers les garçons?!

- Eh bien non, s'écria-t-il.

- Et tu as un problème avec l'homosexualité?

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais Louis cache très bien son jeu, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, c'était plutôt évident pour Malfoy.

- Bon, assez discuter d'eux, de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas réellement en train de se bécoter, mais presque, ils se touchaient, tu vois…

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris, m'interrompit Albus exaspéré.

- Est-ce que tu veux m'aider maintenant? suppliai-je en faisant une moue de chien battu.

- Et qu'aurais-je en retour, hein?

- Je te promets que je ne te demanderais pas de sortir avec moi et je vais être très gentille. Je te promets d'être sage et de t'écouter, affirmai-je la main sur ma poitrine.

Il resta silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre. Il me scruta et lorsque je rencontrai ses yeux d'un vert si pur, mon cœur chavira. Son odeur masculine m'abrutissait. J'avais qu'une envie, celle de me blottir dans le creux de ses bras.

- D'accord, j'accepte à condition que tu respectes tes promesses, déclara-t-il.

- Parfait! Tu peux me faire confiance à 100 %.

Il ronchonna légèrement pendant qu'on se leva. Il s'épousseta.

- Donc, je reviens dans cinq minutes, m'exclamai-je, heureuse de passer du temps avec l'homme qui envahissait la moindre de mes pensées.

- On va à la bibliothèque, m'informa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et Albus s'occupa de ranger son jeu d'échecs version sorciers. Dans mon dortoir, je remplis mon sac d'école avec mes notes de métamorphose puis enfilai un jean noir. Je ne pouvais décidément pas aller à la bibliothèque avec un survêtement et un chandail large. J'hésitai finalement entre une chemise et un chandail à col roulé. Les deux vêtements de couleur noire évidemment. Lequel épousait davantage mes formes? Tant qu'à douter, mieux fallait demander à quelqu'un. Je descendis les marches en vitesse et pris la direction des dortoirs masculins.

- Scorp'! Louis! Lequel des deux devrais-je mettre?

Oups. Je venais d'interrompre un moment intime. Scorpius et Louis se tenaient à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Scorp' avait mis une main derrière la tête de Louis, tandis que ce dernier agrippait sa chemise. Ils étaient prêts à s'embrasser, mais se détachèrent rapidement aussitôt que je pénétrai la chambre. Par Merlin, je n'y crois pas! Comment pouvais-je être aussi sotte? J'avais complètement oublié dans quelle position je les avais laissés. J'étais la pire amie du siècle. Moi qui voulais absolument les voir assouvir leur désir, je venais de rompre cet instant électrique.

- Par Merlin! Je suis désolée! Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre dans votre bécotage. Je voulais juste un conseil. J'arrive au pire moment, je vais vous laisser, m'écriai-je en m'embourbant dans mes phrases.

Ils étaient rouge pivoine de gêne, c'en était presque hilarant si la culpabilité ne m'envahissait pas.

- Ça va Blue, dit Louis en premier.

Il se racla la gorge et évita mon regard, mais un sourire se formait déjà au coin de ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais? reprit Scorpius en massant sa nuque.

Maintenant que j'étais en leur présence, je trouvais ridicule de les déranger pour des conseils beautés.

- Eh bien, lequel devrais-je mettre pour mon rencard de ce soir?

J'apposai mes vêtements sur ma poitrine pour faciliter leur choix. Scorpius s'étouffa, surpris.

- Tu as un rencard? Toi?!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si surprenant? me vexai-je.

- Avec qui? m'interrogea Louis.

- Albus.

Ils rirent à gorge déployée.

- Mais ce n'est pas drôle, dis-je, indignée.

- Dans tes rêves Berry chérie. Tu auras un rencard avec Potter le jour où il pleuvra des véracrasses, se moqua Scorpius.

- Merci de ta confiance inébranlable en moi, rétorquai-je durement, les bras croisés.

- Ce que veut dire Scorp' c'est : comment as-tu eu un rendez-vous avec Albus?

Je baissai les bras.

- Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas de rencard avec lui, mais il va m'aider en métamorphose. Si ce n'est pas génial ça! On s'en va à la bibliothèque, souris-je fièrement.

Louis secoua la tête, l'air de se dire que j'étais un cas désespéré.

- Je préfère le col roulé, affirma Scorpius.

- Moi aussi, je le préfère largement à la chemise, approuva Louis.

- Si au moins, tu avais des couleurs, grinça mon blondinet préféré.

- Mais je n'en ai pas, alors merci les copains! Je vais mettre ça tout de suite.

Je me changeai dans leur dortoir sans aucune gêne. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux pour s'attarder sur ma poitrine minuscule et mon soutif. Je balançai mes vêtements sur leur tête et avant de claquer la porte, je leur lançai :

- Vous pouvez continuer à vous embrasser!

Je ris et rejoignis Albus. Il m'attendait assis sur un divan. On se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Je connaissais Albus. Même s'il affirmait me détester et me trouvait insupportable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aider les autres. Il aimait se rendre utile. Je l'avais déjà embobiné à plusieurs reprises de cette façon, mais cette fois-ci, je n'allais rien tenter parce que je le lui avais promis. Par contre, je pouvais lui trouver une autre faille.

- Comment me trouves-tu physiquement parlant? lui demandai-je en le devançant pour faire un tour sur moi-même.

Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu es sérieuse là?

- Plus que sérieuse, affirmai-je en essayant de ne pas rire, alors comment me trouves-tu?

- Correct.

- Correct?! m'écriai-je offusquée.

- Oui, correct comme bien.

- Je suis physiquement parlant quelqu'un de correct?! continuai-je la main sur mon cœur.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un demi-sourire devant ma mine horrifiée.

- Mais… mais ça veut dire que je ne suis pas belle!

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répliqua Albus.

- Ah, alors tu me trouves belle, je vois, dis-je en me collant à lui.

Il se dégagea de moi et fit une barrière avec ses bras. Il afficha un air dégoûté lorsque je fis semblant de lui envoyer des bisous baveux.

- Oh, arrête Potter! Je sais bien que tu as envie de m'embrasser.

- Bee, n'oublie pas que tu as promis d'être sage! Alors, cesse de m'embêter, me rappela-t-il.

Mon silence dura une minute et quatre secondes.

- Potter, est-ce que tu es déjà sorti avec une fille comme, tu sais, des amoureux? lançai-je hésitante.

Je craignais sa réponse. Si c'était oui, je ne pensais pas être capable de le supporter.

- Eh bien…, commença-t-il.

- Non! Stop! Je ne veux pas savoir, hurlai-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

- Pourquoi cries-tu? m'engueula-t-il.

- Finalement, dis-moi tout. Je suis capable d'encaisser, me ravisai-je.

Je levai le menton, prête à entendre ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche. Exténué, Albus soupira l'air de se dire que les heures allaient être longues avec moi. Dans peu de temps, sa patience légendaire craquera.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, ça te servira à quoi? me demanda-t-il.

- C'est pour connaître mes rivales, avouai-je.

- Il n'y a pas de rivales Bee. Tu ne sortiras pas avec moi.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois.

- Tu ne sortiras jamais avec moi.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

- J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux. Non, tu ne seras jamais ma petite-amie.

- Je te dis qu'un jour, tu céderas.

- Non.

- Oui.

- Non.

- Oui. Maintenant, réponds à ma question.

- Non.

- Oui.

Albus devint rouge de colère. Il voyait que je pouvais continuer comme cela indéfiniment. Il s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux. Je craquais, il était trop mignon. Plus il s'énervait, plus mon envie de l'embrasser furieusement revenait en moi.

- Oui, oui, oui, je suis sorti avec une fille. Elle s'appelait Nina et elle était horriblement canon, lâcha-t-il furieux en s'arrêtant de marcher.

- Nina? Mais c'est qui ça Nina? Tu n'as pas le droit de me tromper avec une Nina ni avec n'importe quelle autre fille! Et encore moins si elle est horriblement canon comme tu dis. C'est moi, c'est moi qui suis horriblement canon, m'écriai-je blessée.

Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce penser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi?

- Mais je ne te trompe pas, je ne sors même pas avec toi, s'indigna-t-il.

- On s'en fout, je ne voulais pas savoir. Je ne veux plus savoir si tu es sorti avec Nina. Je ne veux pas t'imaginer avec elle, à ce que vous faisiez ensemble. Par Merlin, est-ce que tu l'as embrassé?

- Oui.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne voulais pas savoir, pleurnichai-je lamentablement.

- Alors, arrête de me poser des questions si tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse, s'exclama-t-il.

- Ah oui facile à dire. Prochaine fois, ignore-moi. Tu ne vois pas que j'ai mes règles?

- Tu es absurde Bee, non, je ne vois pas et puis tes règles ne sont pas une excuse pour ton comportement.

- Oui, ça l'est.

- Non.

Argh, je m'en voulais. Pourquoi avais-je posé cette question stupide? J'étais idiote de croire qu'Albus n'avait pas d'expérience avec les filles. À l'évocation de Nina, mon cœur s'était serré dans ma poitrine. Un camion aurait pu me passer sur le corps que je n'aurais pas remarqué, mon cerveau peinait à comprendre l'information qu'il venait de me balancer. Albus avait embrassé une fille. Il aurait pu aussi coucher avec elle. Je voulais aller me terrer dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que la vermine me mange au complet.

- D'accord, c'est bon, tu as le droit de sortir avec qui tu veux. Je ne me mêle plus de tes affaires de cœur, finis-je par déclarer.

Mieux valait pour moi taire l'existence des autres filles dans sa vie. On se remit en marche vers la bibliothèque.

- Bien, c'est exactement ça que je veux, que tu me laisses tranquille, dit Albus, ravi de voir que la tournure des évènements allait en sa faveur.

- Bien.

Je ronchonnai et lui lançai un regard noir. Il souleva un coin de sa bouche en une sorte de grimace moqueuse. Je croisai les bras puis finis par sourire en le regardant. Il fronça les sourcils et passa une main sur son visage. Il savait, il savait que je n'avais pas encore fini de l'ennuyer avec mes bêtises.

- Dis, si tu as embrassé cette Nina, tu peux bien m'embrasser moi, lui suggérai-je.

- Et voilà! Ça recommence! Tu ne te fatigueras donc jamais?

- Jamais, lui assurai-je.

- Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça? lança Albus au ciel.

- Tu m'embrasses alors? Mets-y la langue pour que ce soit plus passionné.

Albus rougit et vociféra une réponse assez négative qui commençait et terminait par un juron. Tout le chemin vers la bibliothèque, on se disputa. Je prenais plaisir à nos joutes verbales. Des fois, je remportais la partie, des fois, c'était Albus. Je ne pouvais pas dire autant pour Albus, car il semblait toujours furieux après moi. Ensuite, lorsqu'on commença à étudier, je me calmai et devins aussi sage que possible. Ses explications étaient claires et concises, je comprenais de plus en plus mes notes de métamorphose. Albus excellait comme professeur. Il était patient et attendait que je saisisse entièrement les informations avant de passer à autre chose. Je sentais qu'il prenait plaisir à se rendre utile, encore plus quand je réussissais les exercices. Il semblait fier et, moi, je ne l'aimais que davantage.

.

Pour ceux/celles qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin, une review, ça ne vous tente pas? :)

Sinon, merci d'avoir lu!

_Bonne semaine_


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Merci à La Plume de Sucre pour sa review et à ceux/celles qui ont ajouté ma fic dans story alerts/favorites.

Bonne lecture!

.

**Chapitre 7**

Après ma séance étude avec Albus, je retournai à ma salle commune. Je trouvai Louis qui m'attendait confortablement sur le sofa devant le feu de cheminée. Je lui sautais dessus et ébouriffai ses cheveux.

- Alors, raconte-moi tout, m'écriai-je.

Il sourit et je m'assis sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

- Après que tu sois partie, il était très gêné et moi aussi. Blue, tu aurais dû le voir! Il était plus rouge que moi, s'exclama-t-il.

- Eh bien, c'est rare ça.

Un sourire niais florissait sur son visage.

- Il a bafouillé: Louis, je pense que je vais prendre une douche glacée pour refroidir mes ardeurs.

- Il a bafouillé? Le grand Scorpius Malfoy a bafouillé? Il perd de sa prestance devant un Weasley? Ceci n'a jamais été vu dans l'histoire des sorciers. Abraxas Malfoy doit se retourner dans sa tombe, me moquais-je.

Je reçus une tape sur le crâne.

- Et tu lui as répondu quoi? repris-je en contenant un fou rire.

- Rien. J'étais trop surpris pour répondre quoi que ce soit, mais mes oreilles ont chauffé.

- Elles chauffent encore, remarquai-je en éclatant de rire.

- Maudit gène roux, grogna-t-il.

Je lui collai un baiser baveux sur la joue.

- Je pense qu'il est attiré par moi, constata Louis en frottant sa joue pour enlever toute trace de bave.

- Tu penses? Moi, j'en suis plus que certaine. Et puis s'il est parti, se refroidir les ardeurs, c'est qu'il t'aurait sauté dessus à coup sûr.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait? Je n'aurais pas dit non, se lamenta Louis.

- Parce que vous êtes amis et que te déshabiller aurait été au-dessus de l'amitié. Je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à franchir ce cap.

- On le voulait tous les deux. Je pense que si tu ne nous avais pas interrompus, on aurait pu aller loin, confia-t-il.

La culpabilité me rongea de nouveau.

- Je suis encore désolée pour ça, dis-je avec peine.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Mais pour te consoler, dis-toi que la prochaine fois que vous vous retrouverez seul, vous allez vous embrasser comme des fous!

- J'espère.

Il sourit, légèrement gêné, et cala sa tête sur mon épaule. Je caressai ses cheveux doux et observai le feu vert de la cheminée. Le feu croissait, décroissait et répétait cette danse inlassablement. C'était comme nos relations. C'était mes discussions avec Albus qui devenaient sitôt houleuses ou, au contraire, qui se taisaient. C'était cette attirance entre Scorp' et Louis qui hésitait entre sauter le cap de l'amitié ou non. C'était incessant et répétitif. Et comme le feu, nous allions nous consumer si nous ne nous alimentions pas.

- Alors avec Albus? me demanda mon meilleur ami en me tirant de mes pensées.

Un sourire idiot apparut sur mon visage et je lui racontais tout.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Je planais avec ivresse au-dessus du stade. Mes coéquipiers se balançaient au gré du vent. L'automne tirait à sa fin et une fine neige recouvrait la pelouse du château. L'air glacial du matin fouettait mes cheveux remplis de nœuds. J'éternuai. Un léger rhume dû au changement de température rendait mon jeu malhabile. Même si j'adorais voler, j'en voulais à notre capitaine de nous avoir réveillés aux aurores pour s'entraîner. Demain, un match de Quidditch contre les Griffondors se disputait et rien n'aurait pu dissuader notre équipe à rester au lit. On avait envie de gagner, on allait gagner.

- Eh oh Blue! Concentre-toi sur le cognard, hurla Ethan Pucey, notre capitaine, à l'autre bout du terrain.

Le cognard venait de me frôler la tempe et me secoua durement. D'une main, je m'accrochai fermement à la batte et, de l'autre, au balai.

- Je suis malade nom d'une bouse de dragon, criai-je en pestant contre les maudits microbes et contre Pucey.

Je toussai à m'arracher un poumon. Je vis du coin de l'œil mes coéquipiers se moquer de moi. Pour eux, une fille était faible physiquement, malade ou non. Étant la seule à être du sexe féminin, j'ai dû prouver plus d'une fois que j'appartenais à cette équipe. Chaque année, le nouveau capitaine réévaluait mon potentiel comme batteuse. Je refaisais les tests sans rechigner parce que je savais que c'était la seule manière de leur montrer que j'étais aussi capable que les garçons. Jamais Serpentard n'avait eu au sein de son équipe de Quidditch une fille. J'étais la première et j'en étais très fière. Ainsi, je me plaignais rarement lors des entraînements, toujours prête à devenir plus forte, plus assurée, meilleure. Je jouais d'ailleurs plus honnêtement que la plupart de mes camarades, ce qui se distinguait dans le style de jeu des Serpentards. Et puis, ma force en tant que batteuse égalait largement celle des garçons dans les autres équipes. J'étais féroce et précise, rien ne m'arrêtait. Pour ces raisons, mes coéquipiers évitaient normalement de me mettre en rogne, mais dès qu'il y avait une faille dans mon comportement, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de me railler.

- Va voir Pomfresh alors pour une potion et reviens rapidement. On doit continuer à s'entraîner, lança Pucey en s'approchant de moi pour éviter de hurler de nouveau.

Je suivis ses instructions et me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie. Une fois à l'intérieur du château, la chaleur pénétra mon habit de Quidditch. J'éternuai pour la millième fois ce matin et me mouchai bruyamment. Je continuai ma route lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, des voix me firent arrêter net. Mon nom avait jailli dans une conversation et faisait écho dans le couloir désert. Je me cachai derrière une statue.

- J'ai aidé Bee en métamorphose.

La première voix fut identifiée comme celle d'Albus. Mon cœur frétilla de bonheur. Il parlait de moi, de moi! Mais à qui?

- Tu ne devrais pas, répondit quelqu'un que je soupçonnai fortement être Rose Weasley.

Ah, éternelle rabat-joie cette fille!

- Pourquoi? demanda le garçon de mes rêves.

- Je crois que tu ne fais qu'encourager son comportement ridicule, expliqua Weasley.

- Je ne crois pas. Je ne fais rien et elle se sent encouragée.

Vas-y Albus! Défends-moi contre cette vile sorcière qu'est ta meilleure amie!

- Continue à ne rien faire, elle se lassera un jour ou l'autre.

Jamais.

- Jamais. Elle ne se lassera jamais, crois-moi, dit Albus.

- Elle est indéniablement la fille la plus pathétique que j'ai jamais vue, je te plains, s'exclama Weasley.

Son commentaire me remplit d'une immense colère. Avec quel droit me traitait-elle de pathétique? Cette fille croyait tout savoir. Je l'injuriais mentalement. Si ce n'était pas pour Albus, je serais sortie de ma cachette et l'aurais sacrée une baffe inoubliable. « Contrôle-toi, Blue. La colère ne t'envahira pas », m'intimai-je.

- Tu veux rire? Pathétique? Elle n'est pas seulement pathétique, elle est sotte. Une vraie cruche. Ça fait presque cinq ans qu'elle me fait vivre un calvaire, râla Albus.

Je fus clouée sur place. Ses mots se répétèrent continuellement dans mon cerveau : « Pathétique, sotte, cruche, calvaire ». Je contenais des larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir dans un flot qui m'aurait rendu encore plus pathétique. Albus avait pour habitude de me lancer ces mots à la figure, mais c'était différent parce que j'étais en face de lui et que je pouvais lui répliquer ou les ignorer. Il le disait sur le coup, sur la frustration. Mais là, là, c'était autre chose. Me critiquer avec sa meilleure amie était atrocement douloureux. Ma poitrine se serra, ma tête me tournait légèrement. J'avais été un calvaire pour lui. « Elle n'est pas seulement pathétique, elle est sotte. Une vraie cruche.» Je tremblais de rage, je voulais frapper, faire mal, jeter quelque chose. Je ne fis rien de tout cela. En bonne Serpentarde, je m'enfuis des lieux. Je courrai vers l'infirmerie d'un pas aveugle, les poings serrés. Dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh, je me jetais sur un lit et saccageais tout ce qui y contenait. Je déchirai les oreillers, frappai dans les couvertures en m'imaginant le visage de Weasley et de Potter. Je finis par renverser le matelas. Un petit Serdaigle couché sur un lit m'observa avec frayeur. Il sursauta lorsque je propulsai les potions sur la table de chevet par terre. La vitre se répandit sur le plancher, le liquide mouilla mes souliers. Le vacarme alarma Pomfresh qui courut s'enquérir des évènements.

- Miss Bee, s'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

Elle lança un _reparo_ avec sa baguette et je restai debout en plein milieu, observant mes mains. Du sang coulait de la gauche.

- Tenez, buvez ceci, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Pomfresh connaissait mes sautes d'humeur. Plus d'une fois, j'étais venue ici ou j'y avais fait venir quelqu'un. Je bus d'une traite la potion tranquillisante qu'elle me tendait pendant qu'elle désinfectait ma blessure. Je me sentis immédiatement calme, en paix même. Un faible sourire pointa le bout de son nez.

- Alors à quoi veniez-vous si ce n'était pour saccager mon infirmerie? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton bourru.

- Navrée pour ça, m'excusai-je peiner, je venais pour soulager mon rhume. Demain, c'est le match contre Griffondor et il faut que je sois en forme.

- Pour votre conduite, vous ne mériterez pas que je vous donne cette potion, me gronda-t-elle.

- Avouez, vous ne voulez surtout pas que Serpentard gagne, plaisantai-je.

- Foutaises!, dit-elle en cherchant la fameuse potion qui allait me libérer de la toux et de la morve.

Je ris, la tête dans la brume.

- Wow, c'était débile, s'exclama le seul et unique habitant de l'infirmerie, un jeune Serdaigle, un mioche.

Il afficha un sourire joyeux et engageant. Un mioche plutôt mignon ma foi.

- Tu ressemblais à Hulk, rajouta-t-il en imitant mes gestes.

- C'est qui Hulk?

- C'est un bonhomme vert qui est super fort. C'est un truc moldu, éclaircit-il d'un ton enjoué en voyant ma tête déconcertée.

Le Serdaigle ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Il semblait rempli de vie, jeune et innocent. Il me fit soudainement penser à mon frère, à cette joie de vivre avant sa maladie. Avant que je devienne subitement nostalgique, Pomfresh arriva avec la potion que je bus. Je dis au revoir au petit Serdaigle en ébouriffant ses cheveux et il m'offrit le plus beau sourire, un sourire qui valait de l'or, un sourire qui allait m'encourager à affronter les évènements à venir. Je retournai ensuite sur le terrain de Quidditch et acceptais sans tiquer les plaintes de Pucey pour ma lenteur. La potion tranquillisante faisait encore son effet lorsque je me couchai cette journée-là épuisée par l'effort donné et par les émotions.

Le lendemain matin, j'enfournai crêpes, toasts et bacon dans ma bouche.

- Dieu du ciel Blue, tu veux t'étouffer? s'écria Louis en m'ôtant la saucisse grillée des mains.

- Hé, redonne-moi ma saucisse, protestai-je.

- Je savais bien que tu avais une saucisse, insinua Josh assis à gauche de moi.

Il ricana. Tiens, et si je lui lançais ma saucisse? Il se tairait sûrement. La potion tranquillisante de Pomfresh avait fini de faire son effet et ma colère ainsi que mon ressentiment bouillonnaient de nouveau dans mes veines. Je m'imaginai déchiquetant la tête de Rose Weasley. Pour ce qui est d'Albus, un poing dans la figure aurait suffi pour me soulager.

- Bonne chance, Blueberry, on compte sur toi, me lança la mafia des « M » en passant derrière moi.

Les trois filles me rappelèrent à moi et je dégustai mes œufs brouillés rapidement. Dans une heure, le match Serpentard-Griffondor allait débuter. L'appréhension me rendait nerveuse et après toutes ces années, tout ce que j'avais trouvé pour calmer mon anxiété était de manger à m'en faire vomir. Évidemment, Louis essayait d'éviter que j'en arrive à ce point-là. Scorpius, quant à lui, s'occupait de ne pas me déranger avec ses piques. Il s'était d'ailleurs installé à deux mètres de mois pour pouvoir profiter de son petit-déjeuner tranquille. Il évitait ainsi d'observer mon manque de bienséance et donc, de me critiquer ouvertement. De là où j'étais, je pouvais remarquer les coups d'œil fréquents qu'il jetait à Louis. Celui-ci regardait Scorp' avec un désir palpable lorsqu'il croyait que son ami n'avait pas ses yeux sur lui. Leur manège semblait durer une éternité, assez longtemps pour que je finisse de manger et de rejoindre mes coéquipiers dans les vestiaires de Quidditch.

- Nous allons battre les Griffondors! Nous leur montrerons que nous sommes plus forts qu'eux, plus rapides, plus ambitieux et plus rusés! Nous allons les démolir!, nous encouragea Pucey.

Mes coéquipiers tapèrent des pieds et des mains et crièrent leur assentiment. Je me joignis à eux. Ma voix de soprano couvrit leurs cris de guerriers mâles. Enfin sur le terrain, notre capitaine serra la main de James Potter, le capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe adverse. Ils bataillèrent du regard et s'écrasèrent les doigts pour démontrer leur force masculine. Je lançai un regard noir à Potter, il en fit de même. Les Serpentards huèrent leur équipe tandis que les Griffondors s'occupaient de leur lancer des quolibets. La foule s'embrasa lorsque le coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine annonça le début du jeu. Souaffle, cognard et vif-d'or furent lancés. Je me tins à l'opposé de Flint, l'autre batteur de Serpentard. C'était un garçon terrifiant à la mâchoire de travers. En général, les gentils griffons évitaient de se mettre dans son chemin.

- Et c'est parti! Wall attrape le souaffle et s'élance vers le gardien de Serpentard, Pucey. Flint envoie le cognard sur Wall, elle perd l'équilibre et le souaffle en même temps. Rose Weasley le rattrape tant bien que mal et l'envoie à son coéquipier Mercier. Il est suivi de près par Parkinson et Montgomery. Parkinson pousse Mercier qui lance à la dernière seconde le souaffle à Weasley. Montgomery l'intercepte et se dirige vers les buts des griffons. Potter crie des instructions à ses joueurs. Roxanne Weasley se prépare à arrêter le souaffle, Montgomery lance et Weasley… BUT DES SERPENTARDS, lance Molly Weasley, la commentatrice, dans un souffle.

Des cris de joie retentirent suivis des plaintes des Griffondors. Je ne me laissai pas gagner par l'excitation sachant que le jeu venait de commencer. Je tournai autour des joueurs rouge et or avec ma batte à la main. Le souaffle revint entre les mains de Wall et je lançai le cognard sur elle. Elle bascula légèrement, mais cet instant de faiblesse profita à Parkinson pour s'emparer du souaffle. Robbins, le batteur de l'équipe adverse, jeta le cognard sur lui. Parkinson perdit la balle et Weasley l'attrapa. Une colère noire s'empara de moi. Normalement, pendant un match de Quidditch, j'évitais de laisser mon agressivité me guider, mais les paroles de Weasley me revinrent rapidement en mémoire : « Elle est indéniablement la fille la plus pathétique que j'ai jamais vue, je te plains. » Voilà que je ne pus contrôler ce qui arriva. Je larguai le cognard de toutes mes forces sur elle sans réfléchir un instant aux conséquences. Elle le reçut avec violence dans les côtes et lâcha sur le coup de la surprise le souaffle. J'entendis son cri de douleur qui fut sitôt étouffé par les exclamations outrées de la foule. Elle perdit l'équilibre, mais s'accrocha au balai aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Je ne ressentis aucune culpabilité, c'était le jeu. Mes coéquipiers ricanèrent et les griffons semblaient sur le point de m'arracher la tête. Cooper, le troisième poursuiveur de notre équipe, s'empara du souaffle et se jeta sur les anneaux dorés. Le but qui suivit réveilla l'équipe adverse. Apparemment, aussi douloureux que cela fût, Rose Weasley n'eut pas besoin de soins médicaux. Au contraire, elle s'élança plus féroce que d'habitude et fut capable de lancer à plein potentiel trois buts. J'étais par contre déterminée à arrêter sa course effrénée vers la victoire. Ce fut alors un match entre elle et moi. Je catapultai maintes fois le cognard sur elle, elle recevait les coups sans hurler et ses doigts se crispaient sur le souaffle. Plus d'une fois, elle le lâcha et, plus d'une fois, cela permit à mon équipe de marquer. Nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux, les sourcils froncés, déterminés à ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Je n'avais qu'à me rappeler les mots qu'elle avait prononcés contre moi pour n'avoir aucun scrupule à m'obstiner de cette façon sur elle. Potter m'injuriait, les Griffondors m'insultaient, les batteurs griffons essayaient de me faire perdre pied. Molly poussait des exclamations d'indignation. Les Serpentards encourageaient mon comportement, Flint prenait un malin plaisir à la situation savourant chacun de mes gestes. Et lorsque j'envoyai pour la millionième fois le cognard sur elle qui atterrit sur son épaule et qui la fit basculer de son balai, les professeurs comme les élèves fixèrent sa chute avec horreur. À ce même moment, Bennet et Potter effectuèrent une course pour attraper le vif-d'or. Potter qui vit sa cousine tomber ne pensa pas à deux fois et fit le geste qui nous assura la victoire. Il s'élança vers elle et l'empêcha de s'écraser lourdement au sol. Bennet attrapa le vif-d'or. Des hurlements de joie se mêlèrent à ceux de rage, braillant contre injustice. Un conciliabule se forma auprès des professeurs pour déterminer si oui ou non Serpentard avait gagné, tandis que les joueurs se déposèrent au sol. Ceux de Griffondors encerclèrent le corps de Weasley qui fut bientôt transporté dans un brancard. Mes coéquipiers me tapèrent sur le dos, me félicitant de mon jeu. Je devais certainement éprouver de la fierté, mais étrangement je ne ressentais rien. Je regardai les autres sans aucune émotion. Potter se dirigea vers moi, entouré de son équipe.

- Tu es une idiote Bee, cracha-t-il quand il arriva à ma hauteur.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me défendre que mes coéquipiers lui lancèrent des insultes diverses. Nos deux équipes se mirent à vociférer des jurons et des paroles offensantes. Je ne pris pas part aux injures, observant la scène sonnée. « Elle est indéniablement la fille la plus pathétique que j'ai jamais vue, je te plains », répétai-je dans mon esprit. Mais est-ce que cela avait valu la peine? La colère qui avait bouillonné m'empêchant de réfléchir correctement ne résidait plus. Là où normalement elle se formait, le vide persistait.

- Finalement, un vote a été prononcé : Serpentard remporte le match, annonça Molly d'un ton plat et neutre montrant son désaccord évident à la décision prise.

La bannière verte et argenté explosa de cris et de hourras enthousiastes. Ce n'était pas à tout les jours qu'on écrasait les griffons. Encore une fois, les Serpentards avaient prouvé qu'ils pouvaient gagner avec un jeu douteux et violent. J'y avais contribué. Je ressentis pour la première fois du match une pointe de culpabilité, mais je l'étouffais bien aussitôt. Mes coéquipiers, heureux, partirent célébrer dans notre salle commune. Je les suivis, mais fus arrêté par James Potter plus qu'énervé.

- Tu es qu'une sale garce Bee, tu le sais ça? s'égosilla-t-il.

Ses mots ne m'affectèrent pas comme il le souhaitait. J'enlevai sa main de sur mon épaule.

- Dégage Potter et va fêter ta défaite, le narguai-je.

Ma réponse avait un ton de finalité, mais il persista.

- Tu…, commença Potter.

- Laisse James, je vais lui parler, s'enquit Albus.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir vers nous et mon étonnement s'afficha sur mon visage. Je m'empressai d'employer un masque impassible. Albus ne méritait pas que je lui accorde de l'attention. J'étais encore terriblement fâché par ses propos. J'avais l'impression de ne plus le reconnaître ou plutôt de ne jamais l'avoir connu réellement. Potter acquiesça non sans me jeter un regard furieux et nous laissa seuls. Albus me fixa le regard sévère, tandis que je le défiai d'oser me sermonner.

- Quel est ton problème Bee? Tu aurais pu tuer Rose, tu sais? s'écria-t-il.

Ah, ben voyons, toujours de ma faute!

- Je ne l'aurais pas tuée. Calme-toi Potter. Ton frère et toi cherchez le problème là où il n'y en a pas, rétorquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- De quoi parles-tu? Il y a un problème ou tu n'aurais pas vu Rose tomber de son balai? m'accusa-t-il, hargneux.

- C'est le jeu, dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

- Tu ne veux seulement pas ouvrir les yeux.

Peut-être avait-il raison? Je taisais ma culpabilité.

- Potter, laisse-moi tranquille et va t'occuper de Weasley, lançai-je en tournant les talons.

C'était sans compter sur sa détermination, il m'arrêta sèchement la main sur le poignet.

- Oh, d'accord, maintenant, c'est toi qui veux être tranquille. Je ne te laisserais pas filer, je n'ai pas fini de parler avec toi, dit-il durement.

Ses yeux émeraude semblaient orageux.

- Bee, je comprends que ce soit un jeu, mais tu es allée trop loin. Tu t'es défoulée sur elle et ne le nies pas!, ajouta-t-il en voyant que j'allais protester.

Sa main enserrait toujours mon poignet. Il était bien décidé à passer son courroux sur moi.

- Lâche-moi, fut tout ce que je dis.

Il fit comme demander.

- Tu es odieuse, déclara Albus d'un ton glacial.

Cela me rendit furieuse.

- De quel droit te permets-tu de m'insulter? Parce qu'en plus d'être odieuse, je suis pathétique, sotte et cruche? Je te fais vivre un calvaire, pas vrai? Tu crois être un saint, mais tes paroles sont blessantes. C'est mieux que tu retournes avec _Rose_ parce que je suis bien le summum du pathétisme! Allez ensemble et riez de moi, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de toi! Je te déteste Potter!

« Je te déteste parce que je t'aime trop pour voir que tu ne m'aimes pas », aurais-je voulu rajouter. Mais le courage me manquait. C'était vrai que j'étais sotte finalement. Ma tirade fut suivie d'un silence assourdissant. Le visage d'Albus reflétait un mélange de surprise et de repentance. C'en était trop, je partis et le laissai planter là. Qu'il aille au diable! D'un pas agité, je retournai au château. Je maudis cent fois Albus avant même de mettre un pied à Poudlard. J'oubliais de rejoindre Scorpius et Louis près des vestiaires où ils m'attendaient à chaque fin de match. Occupée à inventer des répliques différentes en lui montrant que ses paroles m'avaient offensée, je ne me rendis pas compte du spectacle sous mes yeux.

- Alors, Bee, as-tu toujours des oiseaux dans ta minuscule cervelle? se moqua un garçon avec l'insigne de Serpentard.

- Il-il-il n'y a pas d'oi-oi-seaux dans ma-ma tê-te, bafouilla mon frère entouré de trois garçons de septième année qui lui tournaient autour comme des vautours après une proie.

- Il y a quoi dans ce cas? Des écureuils? ridiculisa un autre.

Ils ricanèrent. Ni une ni deux, je m'élançai vers eux. Furax, je sautai sur le dos de l'un d'eux, un blond. Je jetais en même temps un sortilège de saucisson à un brun. Celui sur lequel j'étais montée tentait avec force de se dégager de mon emprise. Son ami l'aidait, mais je m'agrippai fortement, plantant mes ongles dans son torse. Il me plaqua durement contre le mur. Je gémis. Le blond sortit sa baguette, mais avant qu'il ne me lance un sort, je lui assénai un coup de poing sur la mâchoire. La force de l'impact le jeta à terre. Encore debout, le troisième garçon me lança un _stupéfix _et je sautai sur le côté. Il me rata d'un cheveu. Puis d'un _expelliarmus_, je le désarmai. Énervé, il ne s'arrêta pas là, il se rua tel un taureau vers moi. Il m'arracha ma baguette et me plaqua au sol. Le choc me coupa le souffle. Il m'offrit une gifle qui résonna dans tout le couloir. Ma joue prit feu, mon tympan bourdonna. Désorientée, je geins faiblement. Il me gueula des insanités au visage que je n'assimilais pas. La douleur vive s'effaça un court instant. Assez longtemps pour que, déchaînée, je donnasse des coups de pied à tout va. On roula sur le plancher, chacun essayant de faire le plus de mal à l'autre. Soudainement, quelqu'un me prit par la taille et me dégagea de cet imbécile de Serpentard.

- Ça suffit!

La voix du professeur Londubat résonna comme un couteau tranchant. Il retenait le garçon par l'épaule. Londubat nous intima de nous calmer. Il semblait aussi furieux que je l'étais au début de m'attaquer aux trois serpents. Scorp' me lâcha voyant que je n'allais plus me précipiter vers eux. Louis me prit le poignet juste au cas où je n'avais pas fini de me battre.

- Votre comportement est inacceptable, se battre est contre les règles de Poudlard. Je vous amène tous les quatre voir Mme la directrice, elle…

Je n'écoutais plus. Je venais de remarquer le regard effrayé de Noah sur moi. Il se tenait derrière Londubat et s'accrochait à sa robe de sorcier comme un enfant le ferait devant des inconnus. Apeuré, il évita de croiser mon regard, il sembla si vulnérable. J'avais effrayé Noah en me battant pour le défendre et il était celui qui était allé chercher Londubat. Mon frère avait peur de moi. La vérité me fit flancher. Je me retins lourdement à Louis. « Je lui avais fait peur. Moi. Moi. J'avais commencé tout ceci. C'était ma faute », pensai-je avec horreur. Mon cœur lâcha en réalisant mon énorme bêtise. Londubat dut me traîner jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall, laissant derrière moi mon frère et mes meilleurs amis. La directrice nous sermonna longuement, mais je n'écoutais pas. Elle m'adressa la parole, mais je ne réagis pas. J'étais dans une transe, la poitrine serrée, la douleur au ventre. Les yeux terrifiés de Noah me hantaient.

.

Fin du chapitre 7. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Si vous trouvez que Blueberry est trop agressive, je peux vous certifier qu'il existe des gens comme elle. En général, ce sont davantage les hommes que les femmes. (Voilà c'est dit, j'espère que ça ne choque personne)

Le prochain chapitre sera plus joyeux.

Si vous avez aimé pourquoi ne pas me le dire dans une review?! :)


End file.
